Konoha no Orenji Senkou
by Albert da Snake
Summary: What happens when Konoha's Hero and wife are sealed in their son's stomach? The result is Konoha's no Orenji Senkou,Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.I will try to keep it the same as canon and movies are included too but the pair is undetermined & maybe a harem ..
1. Chapter Prologue

AN: Hi Guys I am Albertino. I am new writer so I hope am as good as I should be and please go easy on me. This is my first story if you have any suggestions please tell me. This story is about the same as the canon for most but you will see so difference from the very beginning. Thanks for listening to me and on with the story. . .

PS I like to write using Japanese word but I am not that good so please bear with me. . . Wandering Maverick I hope you don't mind since I got some ideas in how to write a story from you because I read your story **Ascension of the Kitsune … **so the rasengan is much more damaging therefore it will tear and grind object and people. It is also Mature because of the blood and lemon I might put in it. . . hehehehehehe if you would like give me a suggestion and I might use it here and without farther ado on with the story. . . Oh I forgot. . . hehehehe. . . I don't own Naruto but I own everything I made up for this story . . .

. . . - stopping for a while

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki & human normal speech and Human jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

**Prologue**:-

_September 10__th_

It was a beautiful morning in the Ho no Kuni, specifically in Konohagakure No Sato. Konoha was the ninja village for Ho no Kuni and in that said village the Hokage was sitting in office in the middle of the village in Hokage Tower starting his on his dreaded paper. He yawned saying "Oh. . . I hate this. . . Chikusho! Paperwork. I rather have the Four Ninja World War than this damned paperwork!"Grumbled the recently appointed Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

He was 28 years old about 179.2 cm tall. He has bright blue eyes, sunshine blond hair with jaw length bangs framing. He was wearing standard Konoha-ninja uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector with a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

He was a war hero and veteran of the Third Ninja World War, nickname Konoha No Kiiroi Senkō. He was named that due to the fact, he decimated the huge armies of Iwagakure No Sato who were fighting with Konohagakure at that time and had been ranked a SS-Class a never before given rank which also included a Flee No Site order in all bingo books. He was a Master in Ninpou Fūinjutsu and Jikūkan Ninjutsu. He was using an S-Class Jutsu which he created and named the Hirashin No Jutsu.

After the end of Third Ninja World War, the five elemental countries started to stabilize and along with them the smaller countries as well. Since Konoha and its allies have won the war Konoha stood at the top of the Ninja food chain and since the Hokage is to be the strongest ninja in the village therefore Namikaze Minato. But not known only by the very few he trusted that the use of the Hirashin No Jutsu was a Kekkei Genkai lost and thought to extinct over 80 years.

However, the truth was that the Namikaze Clan were not extinct but hidden themselves under the protection of the newly created Konohagakure No Sato. The Clan had become the secret protector of Konoha and only known by the Shodaime Hokage who has given them the same rights as the Uchiha and Senju Clans. Nevertheless, due to the continuous wars their numbers decreased to the point that only one member namely Namikaze Minato is left.

As he was thinking of how he has started to rebuild his Clan and to publicly announce that he is from the ancient and legendary Senkō Clan a. k. a Namikaze Clan. His clan is an ancient clan that had been shinobi before the appearance of Rikudou Sennin. His clan did not use chakra therefore did not use ninjutsu or genjutsu but they were perfect for stealth and assassinations.

They had a kekkei genkai named Kaisoku and it allow their minds to process information and they had an IQ greater than that of the famed Nara clan, also their bodies had the fastest reflexes so that even a Sharingan user cannot copy jutsu used by a Namikaze. They were the Shinobi before the shinobi they were the Senkō Clan.

He snapped out of thought when he felt his wife entered his office. She saw that he was in deep thought so as to not disturb him she closed the door. She tried to sneak in but was caught by her husband who was hugged her back the second she set foot in the office. She blushed and moaned since kissed her nape and started to nibble at her earlobe. She shivered as he kissed and licked her outer ear and then as suddenly started; he stopped, he flashed back to his chair with a big goofy smile on his face. His wife was frustrated but was still blushing bright crimson; she wanted to yell at her baka husband for turning her on but could not.

Namikaze Minato was having the time of his life as he smiled and dumbly scratching the back of his head with his right hand. His wife started by saying "Minato-kun! You know that you're not supposed to do that to me since I am in ninth month dattebane!" Minato chuckled and said "And you know that you are suppose to give birth by the tenth month, so don't worry Kushina-chan", as he whistled to his very beautiful wife.

Uzumaki Kushina who was 28 years old the so-called Akai Chishio no Habanero and she was from Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure but it was destroyed a long time ago. She had long bright red hair that reach down until her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, and with the left one parted by a hair clip. She was fair-skinned, shiny violet eyes and a very beautiful face and she wore a high-collared, sleeveless loose-fitting dress with an apron over it, a black band on her left wrist and standard sandals.

Then started imagining and thinking to himself, _ "__She has such an __amazing chest but they grew even bigger, toned stomach (Now heavily pregnant), curvaceous full thighs (now much more fuller )"_, then he snap out of his daze and blushed as well, he mumbled something about a perverted sensei. She saw blush and giggled "What's wrong Minato-kun is that hard not to think of anything perverted about me? Hentai! " He ignored the comment and coughed in fist. Then Kushina laughed at her perverted husband and his silly antics. He said, "What are you doing here koishii? I thought you were asleep. You must do anything tiring so you and my Sochi can be all right. " She pouted said in a sad very cute voice, "But youkou, I was bored at home. I had nothing and Sandaime's wife Biwako-sama keeps telling not to do anything at all just walk around and eat. " Then he thought about and he felt sorry for her. He got up of his chair, walked over to her, held her shoulders and started to kiss her rather passionately. Kushina who was in a daze for a bit snapped out of it and kissed him back with fire that is more than enough passionate that was flowing from her. Then they separated and Kushina asked, "What was that for? Not that I didn't like." she blushed.

Minato said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "It's because I am apologizing for not being there with you."As he let, his head drop down hiding his eyes. She replied, "You're such a baka hubby, Youkou! That is why I love you so. I know you are busy but what to do? You are the Hokage. You must protect not only me and our son but the entire village so I forgive you, baka Hiro-san?" He was overflowing with joy as to what his koishii had said to him.

He knelt down on one knee and was tenderly touching and robbing gently as he said "You are lucky little one, having such a mother", and kissed her heavily pregnant belly. She laughed as she felt a kick and it surprised Minato greatly. He could not believe that a life that he and his koishii is about to be born. He did not believe he would be a father soon! They laughed together and asked what she doing tonight. She looked at him dead in the eye and he just laugh aloud. It was a happy day but soon change everything will change.

_October 10__th__ Konohagakure No Sato_

It was a dark and shadowy night. The moon had an eerie and gloomy crimson glow to it. The wind was cold and ominous as it sent chills down the spine of the Konoha shinobi. Two who sent to patrol the edge of the village felt something bad was going to happen. One of them who was Hatake Kakashi Jonin student of the Yondaime Hokage and the other was his self-proclaimed eternal rival, Mighto Gai. They were talking about this weird night. "What an odd night this is Gai?" There was a sudden explosion heard from about 20 miles of the borders of Konoha. Gai shouted, "What was that?" Kakashi then screamed, "We must report this quickly to Minato-sensei!"

_Somewhere 20miles off of Konohagakure_

Two shady figures were walking in a slow pace. These two people if you may call them that were very strange. One had the ANBU mask of a snake the eyeholes show golden yellow snakelike eyes and the other had orange with horizontal black tiger strips designed mask with one eye hole on the right eye and his showed the crimson color with three tomoes swirling. The Snake-man asked the Orange masked man in an angry tone,"Was that necessary Madara? You have woken the whole village to our surprise attack!" The man known as Madara said uninterestedly, "What is there to worry about? With the Kyūbi No Yoko nothing can stop us let alone a Hidden Village Orochimaru, you did your half of the bargain by find where the Kyūbi was hiding so now let me do mine. You do know that I have total control over the Kyūbi with my Sharingan. You do want the last Uzumaki don't you?" He keeps quiet and they continued.

_Konohagakure's Hokage Tower_

Kakashi and Gai came to Minato's Office only to find the Sandaime Sarutobi-sama doing the usual Hokage paperwork. Sandaime stopped his work and looked angrily at the pair "What is the meaning of this?" Sandaime said as he inquires from the two youngsters. Kakashi said "Sandaime-sama! A disturbance heard about 20 or more kilometers away. It might be an explosion so we came as fast as we could to tell Minato-sensei". "By the way Sarutobi-sama, where is Yondaime-sama?" asked Gai. "Oh . . . you don't know? Kushina-chan has gone into labor about five hours ago and Biwako-chan is with her. Minato-kun is in the hospital with her right now". "Okay, what do we do about that explosion, Sandaime-sama?"Kakashi asked looking worried. Sandaime said that he would send a team to investigate what happened there. Kakashi and Gai quickly bowed and left the office to go to the hospital.

_Meanwhile in the Hospital_

Minato was pacing nervously up and down the hallway in front of the Delivery Ward. The place was all white with the smell of medicines and sterilizers was heavy in the air but he was not concerned about that. Then suddenly felt a slight tremor, cautiously he looked but saw that he was the only felt it. It must have been something big and it was far away and felt like this. He remembered where he was and stopped thinking about it since he had no time to worry about other things except his wife and soon to be born sochi. Then Minato felt that someone is coming quickly towards him and saw two people.

Minato said "Yo Kakashi and Gai! What are you two doing in the hospital? I hope that none of you were injured. " "No, we are not Minato-sensei, but did you feel that tremor just now?"Kakashi said as he was panting and catching his breath, which caused by the running from one end of the village to the other and then to the hospital is kind trying. Nevertheless, Mighto Gai stood there with stupid smile, Good-Gai pose with his right hand and said while also laughing "Hahahah. My Eternal Rival I beat you at I was here first, Kakashi!"

Kakashi seemingly said, "Oh you say something Gai?". This caused Gai to mumble something about cool and hip rivals. Then they heard laughter coming from the Yondaime and he said "You know Kakashi I am about to be a father. Me? A father? I can't believe it, Kakashi!" Kakashi and Gai congratulated him on becoming a father and Kakashi said "Sensei you will be a great father." Then they both saw the look on Minato's face was cold, hard and pale as if something bad will happen and it drain all the color out his face. "Did you report your findings to the Sandaime?" inquired in an authoritative tone. Both boys froze at the sudden change in his behavior. They both stood at attention in front the Hokage and said in union "Hai!"

_Hokage's Office after Kakashi left_

The Sandaime called his secretary and told her to get him an investigation team here in as soon as possible. She bowed and left to get the team. The Sandaime said to himself "_I hate this crappy job, not one day back and I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen. First, the Yondaime had to deal with my favorite student who went horribly wrong and had escaped somehow before Minato-kun got there, and now this. __**This is going to be a very LONG night indeed!**_"

Then after 5 minutes, the door opened and a squad entered therefore four ninjas. They all bowed to the Sandaime and he raised his hand to stop since they had no time for formality. He said in a Hokage's voice, "I need you four to investigate that tremor felt by Kakashi and Gai at the Southern Gate." He looked at them and saw a perfect team for investigation because they had Byakugan eyes, Inuzuka nose and canine companion, and the Aburame's insects; the team leader was an Uchiha.

"Anything happens there immediately retreat and report back to me at once. Is that clear?" said the Sandaime. All the ninjas nodded then bowed and turned to leave the office and stopped when they heard the old hokage say, "Good luck and come back safely."They bowed again and ran off to the intended location. The old man just sat there, sighed deeply and thought, "_Good luck men, I think you'll need it_."

_10km from Konohagakure No Sato_

"I hate these ANBU masks. I like my opponents to see my face when kill them. " said Orochimaru with gleeful voice. He was excited to kill those Konoha ninja who betrayed him. "Oh you are really into this, aren't Orochimaru? Or is it that you will get an Uzumaki and an Uchiha that got you so hyped up?" said Madara angrily. Orochimaru was shocked but did not show it. He countered by saying, "Oh really, I did want an Uchiha but now that you mentioned it I think I might get one on the way back." Madara narrowed his eyes and looked at him with an angry glare.

Orochimaru looked at him with an evil smirk and said, "Oh I thought you didn't about _your clan_ Madara. You're not getting soft, are you?" Madara said unfazed by the taunt, "Oh not really, but I don't want _you _to gain too much power, that's all."

"I think when we are about 5km from Konoha, we will begin the operation, understood?" ordered Madara. Orochimaru just smirked and looked at the direction of Konohagakure No Sato while thinking, "_I have to get the Uzumaki then I will get the Uchiha so that I can be perfect and I will be able to learn every jutsu in the world and I have to find the weakness to this damn Uchiha. Kukukuku. _" He smiled and chuckled evilly.

Madara was thinking in the same way as the snake, "_I have to make sure that Orochimaru does gain much more power so that I can easily eliminate him later._" Then he looks to the north and looked at Orochimaru said, "Hey! We have company at 12 o'clock. They are four ninjas be prepared to finish them off. " Orochimaru's smile grew larger as he thought of how to kill those ninjas. He then took out his sword the Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi from under the cloak he was wearing.

_7km from Konohagakure No Sato_

The Investigation team was running at top speed. The leader asked the Hyuga to use his Byakugan so that they can see ahead. After nodding he shouted, "**Byakugan!**"Veins at the sides of his lavender eyes bulged and his pupils appeared. His vision was in inverted colors. His range increased to a few km. He spotted a pair of men in black cloaks about less than 1km away with huge amount of chakra but what was weird was that the one of them had a very evil chakra while the other had a very vile and disturbing chakra that was very familiar.

Then he concentrated on their faces but the one with evil chakra was wearing an orange mask with black horizontal tiger strips with one eyehole that is on the right eye, then he looked at the other one. Luckily or unluckily, the other was Orochimaru since he was not wearing a mask and had Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi in hand and he looked like he was looking at him directly and a smirk started to appear on his pale face.

Then the Hyuga saw him talk to the masked man, since he can read lips he relayed it to his commanding officer. "Orochimaru is saying that he is going to kill us and since they have a Hyuga, an Uchiha, an Inuzuka and an Aburame in our group!" Then out of nowhere, Kusanagi sword came and plunged into the Uchiha in the abdomen and he fell down to the ground only to change to a log with the sword in the middle of it.

"Oh he used the Kawarimi no jutsu. Smart. "mocked Orochimaru. All of the ninja thought of fight but remembered the Sandaime Hokage is other order. They all looked at each other then nodded. They all took out a pair of smoke and flash bombs and activated them simultaneously creating a huge flash of light and smoke to blind Orochimaru. They all made one Kage bunshin and used kawarimi to replace themselves with their clones.

They had about 10 minutes before he will come after them after all this Orochimaru one of the Sannin. Therefore, they had to run at their top speeds if they were to reach Konohagakure. Orochimaru cursed and Madara appeared beside him. Looked at him with disappointment and said, "Look at what you have done! Now I have to go ahead of the intended plan. I will summon the Kyūbi now so be ready, okay?"

Then pricked his thumb with a kunai and did five hand signs then finished by shouted "**Kushiyose No Jutsu!**" and a Keiyaku Fuin appeared on the ground then there was a huge puff of smoke. After the smoke disappeared there was an enormous creature, this creature was the Legendary Kyūbi No Kitsune. Kyūbi let out a load roar as it looked at the village. Then Madara looked at the surprised Orochimaru said smugly, "I hope my pet didn't scare you, did it?"

Orochimaru was impressed since not even his strongest summoning Manda had this size or chakra and started to sweat nervously. "I am going to get your Uzumaki. You go after them and kill them. " he ordered him then a dimensional spiral started to appear on his mask and spread to his body then he vanished without a trace.

_15 minutes ago in the hospital_

The Yondaime was in the delivery room with his wife holding and squeezing her left hand gently using his left hand. His right was on her head as he stoking her long beautiful red hair as he said words of encouragement. He was very nervous because of Kushina's pain during labor. Doctors who was doing proceeding delivery said, "Come on Kushina-san you can do it! I just one more push and your done. One last push come on, you can do this!"

Then after Kushina pushed with all her might, you could the sound of a crying baby. The doctor said, "Congratulations, You got a bouncing baby boy!" "Oh! He is so cute! Definitely takes after his father. "said the nurse who was taking the crybaby to his mother. Kushina held out her arms and accepted the crying baby and he stop crying immediately after his mother held him. Kushina looked at her baby and saw that her baby boy had mostly his father's legendary blond hair and an even deeper set of blue eyes they looked like the vast dark blue ocean but has inherited the shape of his mother's face and eyes.

"I am your Kaa-chan, sochi-chan." She then looked at Minato who just shed tears of joy at the birth of his son. He reach out and touched his sochi's face and stroked his cheek and said, "Welcome Sochi. I am your father, Oh god **I am a father**!""Sorry to intrude but what is your sochi's name? Can you come with me Hokage-sama to do the necessary paperwork? But before that sign here both you and Kushina-sama about your sochi's name?" said the doctor as he brought them the documents to sign.

The Yondaime and his wife looked at each other. They remembered the book Jiraiya-sensei wrote and said, "Our sochi's name is Namikaze Naruto!" happily then took the papers and gave it to a ninja to take it to the Sandaime Hokage after the Doctor and nurse signed on it as witnesses and are the ones who performed the delivery and put the documents in an envelope. He gave the doctor who placed the document in an envelope and gave it to a ninja to send it to the Sandaime.

The ninja took the envelope and ran to Sandaime. The nurse took baby Naruto from his mother to wash him. The Yondaime went out of the room to follow the doctor and the nurse as the dried his small body and placed a new blanket around him. The nurse took baby Naruto back to his mother who was in her room. She gave him back to his mother who was waiting with open arms as she embraced her child rocking him to sleep.

Then a figure at the back of the room as soon as the nurse turned to towards the door. The figure went behind Kushina pressed a pressure point and knock her out. Then silently heaved her on his shoulder as he was about to talk he sleeping baby the nurse turned. She screamed immediately and the man took the baby in his arms and took out a kunai. A nanosecond later the door flew open as the Yondaime came in the room running.

Then he saw a man dressed in a black cloak with hood over his head and an orange spiral with one eyehole with is on the right eye only. The Yondaime changed his face to that of war. He crouched into an offensive stance. His eyes turned cold and froze holes through the orange mask man. Minato was about to reach down to his kunai holster to get his notorious marked tri-kunai. But the masked man pointed his kunai to the Hokage's son jugular and warned,

"Stop it right there! Do you want your son to die at the ripe old age of 5 minutes?" The Yondaime complained and asked cold tone, "Who are you? What do you want from my wife and child? Are you here for some kind of revenge against me?"

The masked man signed and said, "I have nothing personal here. I am only doing my side of a bargain with a snake." The Yondaime looked at him wide eyed as he realized that the masked man was talking about Orochimaru. He then heard the man say in an matter-of-fact tone, "Yes It is Orochimaru who wants your wife but your son is an insurance policy against you. That is all there is to it. And to as who I am, I am Uchiha Madara."

Minato's face changed from that of anger from hearing of Orochimaru to that of utter surprise when he heard the name of the masked man. "That is impossible Uchiha Madara died... due to the battle he had with the Shodaime Hokage-sama, Senju Hashirama-sama!" "No, I did not die but I lose badly. I have had been wounded a wound that did not heal to this day." said Madara cryptically. "You will get your son back after Orochimaru gets what he needs from the Uzumaki."

The Yondaime as now too angry to get surprised as to how they known that his wife was from the Uzumaki clan since this information was known only by Hokage and the people very close to Kushina and they swore secrecy on her identity. Then Madara started a jutsu the Yondaime never saw before as the space around his right eye lines that of a spiral. It continued until it consumed him completely and he disappeared without a trace.

The Yondaime knew with Orochimaru with him, he could not fight fairly. Therefore, he decided to go to the Sandaime for help against the two S-class missing ninja in order to get his wife and son back. He had a look of determination to protect the village and his loved ones.

_Near the Kyūbi with Orochimaru_

"What is taking him so long?" said the mad scientist inside Orochimaru as he was in a hurry to make new experiments on the Uzumaki's body, since it's a well known fact that the Uzumaki clan is known for their very incredible longevity. They live long lives and he wanted to know why and to find if it is copied. Then he snaps out of his thoughts as he felt Madara use his jutsu. Madara appeared and said, "Here you go I got you your Uzumaki. And stay away from the baby as we had angered the Yondaime Hokage and we have not to do with his son."

Orochimaru saw the knocked out red head which he confirmed as the Uzumaki woman and then saw a small bundle then he looked disappointed of letting go of such a rare specimen. Madara looked at the Kyūbi and mentally ordered to attack Konoha. The Kyūbi got up and with all its strength leaped toward the Village. It landed in a huge explosion and it destroyed the outer wall and Southern gate.

It roared and the force of that roar blow away apart of the Southern gate, external wall and some buildings close to roar's proximity and caused an explosion. That alerted the entire village of an attack. The Konoha ninja had got out of their home prepared for battle with an enemy. They saw that their enemy was in fact the demon fox that could level mountains and create tsunamis with a swing of its tails they all got scared. However, they still defended their home against the monster. The Kyūbi entered Konoha rampaging destroying everything and the civilians were scared to death. The Konoha ninja of Chunin and higher levels all assaulted using all sorts of weapons against the giant fox. Only for the attack did not even faze the great beast, and swatted them like flies using it tails.

_Before Kyūbi attacked In the Hokage Tower_

As he entered the room, the Old Hokage was waiting for something but has to come yet. He gave him the document and read. He smiled and took the Hokage stamp and stamped the document making it officially legal. Then the door flew open the Old Hokage took out a kunai out of nowhere and it did the ninja with him as well. Then four figures entered the room as hokage relaxed and said, "What is the meaning of this?" He looked at four ninja and they looked like they been in through hell and they apologize by bowing. The leader said, "Hokage-sama we have some very disturbing news." The Sandaime got the message and dismissed the ninja with him. The ninja bowed then with a puff of smoke he disappeared. "Okay now tell me what happened out there?" order the old hokage. The leader bowed and started his report.

_Flashback 20minutes ago_

The leader said to his team, "We must get to the village at once to inform Hokage-sama. . . "stopped as he heard the sound of a sword pierced the air. He shout, "**Scatter!**"They did and then the same sword that Orochimaru had came fly in plunged into the tree branch and then into the ground below them. Orochimaru was fighting them and they were out-numbering him 4 to 1. But he still was playing around with them as they would attack him using taijutsu from four difference directions and slip though like the snake that he is and he was not even attacking only dodging. Konoha ninja got frustrated and started to use ninjutsu. The leader being an Uchiha did 5 hand signs and shouted his clan's favorite jutsu, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Then the all took off and went back to Konoha and Orochimaru was hot on their trail. Nevertheless, they were shocked to see a large shadow in between the trees and thought that Orochimaru had summoned a large snake.

The Uchiha leader told the Hyuga to check it out and what he saw shocked him to the core. As he was trying to tell them what he saw a hail of kunai rained on them, they all escaped but not without injure. The Uchiha had the Sharingan and the Hyuga had the Byakugan so both of them got out with small scratches and cuts while the Inuzuka and Aburame had couple of kunais cut deep gash on their arms and torso. Then Uchiha made some hand signs to create a genjutsu and said "**Zansatsu Miseru no jutsu!**"Then he said, "A little more guys and we are home free! Let's go!" They went and Hyuga saw that Orochimaru got fooled genjutsu for 5 minutes giving them all the time needed to enter Konoha. "

_Flashback end_

The Sandaime face looked like he sees the Shinigami himself. He did not think his favorite student would be back so soon for revenge. Then he remember something did not add up and asked the Hyuga, "But what I don't get is what did see you that made you freeze like that?" The Hyuga paled as he remembered and nervously said, "I saw the Kyūbi. . . Kyūbi No Yoko! And it was staring right at!" "**Nani!**" shouted the old Hokage. As his ordered, his men to go to prepare for the Yondaime appeared in a flash of yellow light. They bowed and left afraid as the saw the Yondaime Hokage face. He was very angry but his face show no emotion and his eyes showed a great amount of rage and anger. Nevertheless, he was controlling himself he did want to lose concentration on his main concern, which are his wife and child. He calmly asked, "Before I say anything Sandaime-sama I need your assistance in rescuing my wife and child from a man who proclaimed that he was Uchiha Madara". The old Hokage was surprised was an understatement. Nevertheless, he said, "I thought it was Orochimaru who is attacking the Village. . . "

All of a sudden, a massive explosion heard and earth started to shake. The Hokages both knew what caused that. The Sandaime took off his Kage robes and was ready for combat. He wore a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Leaf forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet that he wears under it. The kanji for "fire" (火, _hi_) was inscribed on the back of the outfit. He also has two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. Then he bit his right hand thumb, did five hand signs then finished by shouting "**Kushiyose No Justu: Enkōō: Enma!**" Then Keiyaku Fuin appeared on the ground and with a puff of smoke, the Monkey King Enma appeared before them. ** "What do you need of me, Sarutobi?" **the monkey king. "Enma! We have a dangerous situation here. The village is being attacked by the Kyūbi No Kitsune and Uchiha Madara along with Orochimaru is the reason why." said Sarutobi Hiruzen. ** "Nani? Kami-sama … What a terrible combination… A man thought to be dead some 80 years ago and **_**your sick student**_**. I know that Orochimaru will be like this but when did this happen, Sarutobi?**

"I don't know he just left before we chose who would be the Yondaime? And when I heard about it was too late to get him back or kill him for that matter." said the Sandaime sadly. He was planning to make Orochimaru the Yondaime and then he just left after giving his student Anko a weird mark on her neck and when we found her, she was almost dead. This event caused him to be an S-class missing ninja. Sandaime said in a firm voice, "Now Enma change to your staff form and get ready to do battle with my former student." Enma nodded and shout, ** "Henge: Kongōnyoi!" **and transformed into a staff and jumped to the Sandaime's hand. The Yondaime looked at the battle ready Sandaime and said, "Okay Sandaime-sama, you go help the ninja and I will stop you former student and so-called immortal."

Sandaime replied, "No, I am going with you! I want to stop my former student myself, since he is my responsibility!" The Yondaime countered by "You have to help the ninja defend from the Kyūbi. I have an idea Sandaime-sama. You and ninja give time to get wife and child as I battle both Orochimaru and Madara then be back to help you with the Kyūbi." The Sandaime agreed two Kage level ninjas must not leave the village; one must stay to protect it in any case.

"Okay know this I don't like it one bit as you're going to face not one but to S-class missing ninja. Let Kami-sama be with you." "Okay Arigato gozaimashi-ta Ojii-san." said the Yondaime and bowed. He stood up and was ready for battle as was concentrating on find the Shiki he placed on her chest in the case they separated in battle or in this case, ones kidnapped. He concentrated on whole radius of the village and beyond that for about 20km. He opened his eyes as he had found her.

She was about 5 to 7km behind the Kyūbi in the forest. He told the Sandaime "Ojii-san I might not make it out of this so good luck with the paperwork." with small smile. The old Hokage was shocked at what he heard the young man say before he could even the Yondaime vanished in a yellow flash of light. Sandaime then looked out the window and prayed "Kami-sama help everyone out of this crisis".

_About 7km out of Konohagakure_

Madara give the Uzumaki to Orochimaru as he held placed her on the ground as he observed her. He saw her bright red hair and he knew she was from the Uzumaki Clan. Madara came to her and placed small baby in her arms. "Now hurry up, Orochimaru. Before..." there was a flash of yellow light suddenly the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Namikaze Minato appeared in front on his wife and child who were lying on the ground.

Look the Yondaime gave them with his eyes was that like of the eyes of the Shinigami himself. Orochimaru felt a freezing chill run down his spine as he saw those blue eyes. Madara did not even flinching at the look. "Orochimaru what do you want with my wife?" said the Hokage. "Oh she is. You are a lucky bastard to have wooed the last Uzumaki, Minato-kun.," said Orochimaru with that sick twisted smile on his pasty pale face.

Orochimaru summoned a small snake out of his back and it stealthily slithered down back to his leg onto the grass-covered ground. In those moments, Uzumaki Kushina was stirring in her sleep because of the sound that was disturbing her. Madara saw what Orochimaru was up to and got ready to fight the Yondaime. The Yondaime had other plans as quickly as he did some hand signs so fast that Madara's Sharingan could not even see what the hand signs he was making.

Then he came to attacked Orochimaru who was a shocked by the speed the Yondaime displayed since even Sharingan users were not even a quarter of the speed he used. A barrier-like wall with spiral-like design appeared in front of the Yondaime. He throws his unique kunai at Orochimaru who only leaned his head to the left so that the kunai missed him and landed behind exactly. "Is that the best you can do _Yondaime-sama_?" said Orochimaru mockingly.

Then the Yondaime smiled as that is what he wanted the kunai to do and said, "Did you forget who I am teme?" Minato formed his famed technique in his right hand and he vanished in a flash of yellow and attacked Orochimaru from behind pushed his technique into Orochimaru's back and yelled "**Rasengan!**" Orochimaru screamed as the jutsu slammed to his back and started to grind into his body tearing his skin and muscles.

Then the Yondaime pushed Orochimaru straight to the barrier-like wall and it transported to the edge of Hi no Kuni near the border of Kaminari no Kuni. Then the Yondaime said "One down one to go." turning toward Madara. Then he saw what might haunt him for the rest of his life. A small snake coiled up was getting ready to bite is child. Nevertheless, as it was about to strike a hand stood in its way causing it to bite the hand saving Naruto.

The hand then crashed the snake alive. Those hands belong to a protective mother who was Kushina as she has woken up. Madara saw this with interest as to what will the young hokage do. Minato then grabbed his wife and child flashed away to his clan home. Madara saw the Kyūbi is finishing the Konoha ninja and they had the Sandaime with them. Konoha ninja are now attacking the Kyūbi with ninjutsu, which has stopped it from advancing, but not strong, enough to push it back. The Squad leaders shouted, "Hold your ground. We need to wait for the Yondaime Hokage-sama!"

_Namikaze Safe house_

"Kushina-chan please stays with me I will need you for what I about to do.," said Minato as he cried. "Minato-kun I will be with you all ways but now I want to stay with Naru-chan. You go get it over with." She said as she cried. Minato looked at her one more time the he flashed to fight Madara. Kushina was rocking Naruto and singing a lullaby as he started to cry.

_With Kyūbi and Konoha ninja_

Madara ordered the Kyūbi to use it ultimate attack which it complied by starting to collect black and white chakra in front of its mouth and formed a large black ball of chakra. "Oh no! If we let that Kyūbi finish that attack then it will destroy the entire village," said the Sandaime with panic in his voice. Then the Kyūbi fired the ball at the village as it when to slam to the Hokage Monument, a spiral-like barrier appear and absorbed the attack and saved the village.

However, there was an explosion behind the village. All saw that and shouted "**Yondaime-sama!"**. Shikaku of the Nara clan saw this said, "Minato-san must be near to perform his Jikūkan Ninjutsu." to Choza of the Akimichi clan. Then they saw Namikaze Minato standing on the statue of himself with his shiki kunai in front of him as he used it as a medium for the jutsu.

Then a figure appeared behind Minato silently trying to grab the Yondaime. Minato grabbed the shiki kunai in a reverse grip. He in a flash spun and stabbed his kunai through his attacker's skull but instead to feel blood and flesh the kunai just passed through him. This shocked the Yondaime as his hand sailed through the masked man. Then when his hand passed through his head and was on the other side of his head.

The masked man grabbed Minato's left arm and said, "You'll have to fight me. And it's over." His eyehole started swirl to create distortions in space and was trying to taking Minato somewhere. Minato used his superior speed and reflex to jump and use the Hirashin to escape. Madara said to himself "He jumped again. I must immediately suck him in faster the instant I touch him."

_Other side of Konoha_

Yondaime fell on the ground in the training ground where he used to train his team. His head was full of questions. He was thinking, _ "He dodged my attack. Then he solidified and tried to suck me in...What the hell was that jutsu?"_As he was, about to get up he looked in front of him and saw the same distortions as before and Madara appeared. He said, "I won't let you get away."

Minato was thinking,_ "Can he use __Jikūkan Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly!__" "He was able to past the ANBU under the Sandaime's direct control. That is not all but he was able to tame and control the Kyūbi. And he was able to get through the barrier around Konoha ...There is only one ninja I know...how could do all that." _

"You really are the Uchiha Madara?" said Minato. Madara removed his hood and revealed a orange mask with black strips across the mask and one eye hole on the right side. "No, you cannot be...He is dead." said Minato. "Well, who knows...?" said Madara uninterestedly. Minato said, "At this point, it's not important who you are... But why are attacking Konoha?" Madara answered saying "I guess you could say... it's both a whim... and a plan..."and concluded by saying "It's for both war... and for peace..." as he started to reveal his sleeves and showed a handcuff on both arms and a connected to each other with a long black chain.

Minato was speechless at this but he brain was going a hundred km an hour trying to figure out this mysterious man _ "Either way... He is no ordinary ninja! He can control the Kyūbi and is better at __Jikūkan Ninjutsu than I am or the Nidaime...combined with those dangerous ideologies... I have to put a stop to him here or he might unleash something even worse that the Kyūbi!__"_ Both men got ready to engage in battle.

Minato was thinking about how to fight this Madara _ "If I jump to the village... He will follow me and make the battlefield even more chaotic... But like Madara, his kuchiyose probably can't keep the Kyūbi here for long...I'll just have to trust the Sandaime to take care of the village...I have to stop this guy here!" _Minato took out his shiki-marked kunai and held it in his left hand, stood in his famous battle stance getting ready for Madara who is rushing over to him shouting, "There is no hope for you!"

The Yondaime then stabbed in a forward motion but again the kunai passed through him along with his hand, arm then he totally passed through him. Madara pulled the chain he had with him, Minato threw his kunai, and it lodged into the ground a couple of meters away. Then Madara had Minato chained up as he turned to touch him but Minato jumped and appeared near the thrown kunai crouching with his right hand in a half ram hand sign.

Minato thought, _"His body...My physical attacks don't work on him. He only solidifies when he is about to attack...In other words, I have to attack him when he attacks me!"_As he looks at Madara, he thought_ "But it's risky for him to attack. And with the Kyūbi's Kuchiyose in mind, he probably wants to get this over with as soon as possible..." _and as he turned around and faced his enemy once more.

He rushed towards his opponent as he snatched the ground lodged kunai he used earlier and charged. He finally concluded _ "It's all down whose attack is a split-second faster!" _The two men charged at each other once more and time seemed to slow down dramatically. As they got close, Minato threw his shiki marked kunai towards Madara. However, he did even flinch as he saw the kunai coming and targeting his face.

The kunai slipped through and his speed did not change as most of the kunai passed through him Minato had the Rasengan in his right hand at the ready. When they were a few centimeters from each other the kunai was almost out behind Madara's head. Madara's right hand was almost touching Minato's left shoulder. Thinking that he won he said "Victory is mi-..." and Minato jumped at the very last moment and hit Madara with the technique as he shouted ** "Rasengan!"**

The rasengan did it job in grinding and tearing at Madara's back the same as he did to Orochimaru before but slammed him to the cold hard earth. Madara was surprised was understatement and thought _ "Shimatta! He jumped to that kunai!"_At the same time, the Yondaime Hokage grabbed the kunai mid-flight in the air while saying, "That is the Hirashin Level 2."

As he slammed to the ground, the rasengan explodes cause major damage to the surrounding area and Madara himself but then marked Madara's back with Hirashin shiki. Madara jumped back in a back flip and when he land held his left arm. His left arm and back damaged and were bleeding too much. Then Madara got stabbed in the chest by Minato instantly. Madara felt that one thought to himself _ "Ugh! Hirashin No Jutsu! I see...! He must of placed some sort of marking on me!"_

As Minato was holding Madara, he placed his hand on his torso and a Keiyaku Fuin appeared to which Madara was shocked and shouted "A Keiyaku Fuin! Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyūbi!" Minato replied, "Now the Kyūbi will no longer be yours to control!" Madara said "No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I am impressed you were able to wound me and wrestle the Kyūbi from me..." as Madara stated those distortions appeared around him "But the Kyūbi will be mine once more... I am the ruler of this world... I have many means in my disposal ..." Then he vanished the same way he appeared. Minato was thinking to himself _ "That feeling... He's not lying..."_

_At the Kyūbi Battlefield_

The Kyūbi's eyes started to change from a normal eye to that of an Uchiha Sharingan and finally it own Kitsune eye that was blood red with a black slit in the middle of it. Then the Kyūbi who get got out of a hypnotic trance created by Uchiha Madara's Sharingan leaped back out of the village. Sandaime saw this while being with his old teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu who were wearing the outfit as Sarutobi's and shouted "We got it out of the village! Continue with the attack!"

The squad leaders Konoha ninja were shouting, "Hold it off until the Yondaime gets here!" Minato used the Hirashin and jumped to Hokage Monument on his statue's head. He was shocked at what he and thought "This is terrible...!" and started with hand signs and created a Kage bunshin and ordered it to go to Kushina-chan and get her to the safe house at the back of Konoha and did another set of hand signs as he saw the Kyūbi started its Ultimate attack again. Sandaime said "Oh...Are you going to try that again?" Then the Yondaime shouted **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu"**

A random Konoha ninja shouted, "It's the Yondaime!" The toad boss Gamabunta fell on the Kyūbi pinning it as its mouth still had that black ball of concentrated chakra and it was pointing towards the Sandaime and Konoha's direction. Minato remembered what Madara said and said to himself_ "Kushina...I'm sorry... "_ Then the Yondaime shouted to Gamabunta "Hold the Kyūbi for a little while!" "Even I can't hold him back for long!" replied Gamabunta to Minato. Then Minato said, "I'll need lots of chakra to send something this big!" Then suddenly the Kyūbi vanished and Gamabunta fell and landed on the ground. Sarutobi asked to himself "Minato... Where did he send the Kyūbi?" Then he saw a flash and a mushroom cloud some kilometer, and said "Over there!"

_Minato's Safe house_

The house as it destroyed by Kyūbi's attack but nothing happened to Minato physically but he was nearly exhausted of chakra. "I have to get the barrier as soon as possible...!" he said as he was panting. The clone used the Hirashin and appeared in front of the original with his wife and child. Minato though as he took her and his child and released the clone as they were hiding from the Kyūbi_ "My chakra is almost gone..."_ "Minato-kun I can still... fight...,"said Kushina weakly as the poison is killing her.

She released spiked chains made up of her chakra from her back to the Kyūbi. Minato looked in horror as his dying wife chain and held the Kyūbi in place. Minato was holding baby Naruto who woke up and started to cry. Kushina coughed up blood and said, "I guess ...we woke him up... Sorry...Naruto..." Minato was speechless but said "Kushina ..." Then she said, "I'm going to draw the Kyūbi in...Moreover, it will kill me... That way...I can put off... the Kyūbi... being used to destroy again. That's the only way the last of my chakra can be of help to you." She looked at Minato and smiled saying "Thank you...for everything."

Minato was shocked but could not say a thing as he looked at her. She said "And most importantly...when...I think about...What our life would be like... together...If I lived... I can only picture...happiness..." Minato was sadden to brink of tears when she started talking but now his eyes watered and a tear of sadness fell and almost started to cry. However, Kushina continued and said "There's... one thing... I regret... It is I would get to see... Naruto grow up..." Minato then said after cleaning the tears in his eyes.

"Kushina...There is no need for you to die with the Kyūbi. Use the remaining chakra so you can be with Naruto forever...!" The only intelligent reply Kushina had for her husband had been "Huh...?" "I will seal your remaining chakra along with your soul and mine in to Naruto so you and I can be with him as he grows up and seal the half of Kyūbi in Naruto using the Hakke Fuin and the other half in my soul."

"But how are you going to do that? Oh no! Do not tell me you will use the Shiki Fūjin? But...with that seal you'll...!" "One more thing I need to divide the Kyūbi since it is impossible and is not strategically feasible, either to seal him fully... Nevertheless, if you died with the Kyūbi then the Kyūbi will come back and will throw off the Biju balance. If the Kyūbi is left without a jinchuuriki it will be used again."

"Jiraiya-sensei once told about a prophecy and he thought that I'm the one that will bring a revolution in the ninja world. But I think its Naruto will be that savior so I will seal the Yang half of the Kyūbi in Naruto." Kushina gasped at her son being a jinchuuriki. However, Minato said, "I know what you will say but...You know about the revolution that Jiraiya-sensei was talking about...there was also catastrophes that will come."

He looked in Kushina's eyes and said "Today... I realized two things. The masked man who attacked you, and I fought... He will bring catastrophe upon us! Moreover, this child is the one who will stop him. As the host, he will clear the way for the future. For some reason, I just know." Sandaime came running and saw what Minato was doing. Kushina said "Minato...But..."and she didn't continue as her husband started a series of familiar hand signs and made a kage bunshin.

That clone Minato started chanting **"Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Snake"**as he finished chanting he clapped his hands and shouted ** "Shiki Fūjin!"** The clone Minato said to Kushina "Have faith in this child! After all, he is our son!"After that ghost-like creature that had black eyes with golden pupils, red horns, white long shaggy hair, a demonic face a knife in its mouth and was wearing a white Shinto priest robes and had prayer beads tied around it's left wrist.

The Shinigami held a human-shaped chakra by its hair signifying holding Minato's Soul. Original Minato said to Kushina "I must seal our souls in with the Kyūbi as to prevent Naruto from drawing to much of its power. Are you ready? Since the only way to do, that is for the Shinigami to take our lives when I use this new sealing jutsu along Shiki Fūjin and I called Kihaku Fuin no Jutsu. It is a kinjutsu I created to remove the souls of any human and seal it in without the need to invoke the Shinigami.

But I have to do it before my clone finishes sealing the Kyūbi." The clone already started the sealing. He started by sending the Shinigami's hand that was sticking of the clones' stomach. The Shinigami's hand stretched latched to the Kyūbi. "I don't want our son to have...such a heavy burden alone," said Kushina.

However, Minato replied "Don't worry you will be with him and me inside waiting for him to make contact and then we will help him." Minato's clone finished as the Shinigami's hand pulled half of Kyūbi being the Ying chakra and yelled ** "Fuin!"** The clone felt very heavy, as the chakra was huge. Original Minato summoned the jinchuuriki ceremonial cradle with candles and a stand and placed Naruto in it and the clone came yelled ** "Hakke Fuin!" **and started to seal the Yang chakra of the Kyūbi in Naruto.

The Kyūbi saw that they are trying to seal him in that newborn attack as he decreased in size because of Hakke Fuin Minato, Kushina prevented the Kyūbi from harming their child by stand in the way of his claw as it through them, and the tip stopped very closely to Naruto. Both laughed with blood in their mouth at the persistence of the fox's will to escape as Kyūbi cursed them both.

The original did eight hand signs and yelled, ** "Kihaku Fuin No Jutsu!"** at the same time as the clone and both his and Kushina's chakra and souls got out of their bodies and entered the seal on Naruto's stomach with the Kyūbi's other half as the clone finished the ritual. The clone saw the Sandaime and told him that Naruto was to a hero by Minato and Kushina for sealing in the Kyūbi. Clone Minato said, "Good luck with the paper work, Old man."

The clone looked sickly then it dispersed in a pool of smoke. The Kyūbi had already vanished as did the life of the Yondaime and his wife for the protection of their village. Sandaime thought that this was the worst night in his whole life. Nevertheless, he was proud to have known such an powerful and loyal couple to Konoha. The Sandaime created a couple of kage bunshin as the ANBU and the other ninja came to see what happened to their Kage.

Only to see the Sandaime's grief struck face as he and his clones he something and he ordered the ninjas back to the village, as he has to prepare for problems later. He ordered the kage bunshin to take the bodies and Naruto to the hospital. The Sandaime went to the hospital and made a new birth certificate and three death certificates. The birth certificate was for one Uzumaki Naruto and the death certificate was for the Namikaze family who he told were dead because the Kyūbi.

Minato died as he stopped the Kyūbi and his wife Kushina died at giving birth to their son who died with her as well. It was a sad day, a very sad day indeed.

_17__th__ of October a week later_

It took a week for village to mourn the dead. It's was in the morning. Then it was all back to normal but it was too fast because the village needs to rebuild and gain what we have lost. So he was forced as Hokage back the village needed a Hokage until someone of Minato's caliber is found. In addition, the village must show that the Kyūbi's attack did not affect them in anyway.

There is another problem nagging at him in his mind. That problem was Uzumaki Naruto who nobody but he and his old teammates who are the ninja council with his rival Shimura Danzō for the Hokage position know about him. His teammates Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu asked what he would do with the Kyūbi jinchuuriki.

His wife Biwako was taking care of the baby at their home in the Sarutobi clan estate. Danzō told Sarutobi to give him the child to change him in to a weapon to protect the village and control him. However, Sarutobi refused because he did not want Minato and Kushina's son turned into a weapon after the sacrifice they made for the village.

Then Sarutobi finally said "Listen I have to tell the villagers about Naruto condition and Minato wish." _ "I can't tell them about him being Minato's and Kushina's child because I have to protect him from Minato's enemies both inside and outside the village. And I mustn't let the Namikaze kekkei genkai fall in the hands of anyone but Naruto when he grows up!" _thought the Sandaime Hokage. _ "I don't know why Sarutobi is bothering with thing but I must add it to my Ne!"_ thought Danzō.

Then Sarutobi dropped the bomb on them as he said, "I will take care of Naruto until he is ready for the ninja academy at the age of 8 years old." Danzō looked like that nothing happened but mentally he was yelling. _"Why? What do I have to do to get that damn kid in Ne?" _thought Danzō. Danzō looked at them and then said "If there is nothing else, I will be taking my leave." in a calm voice.

Sarutobi chuckled inwardly as he looked at Danzō with an all business look and said "Danzō stay away from this child as for him to have a normal childhood." The Sandaime Hokage who stood there already knew Danzō as his plan but Danzō did not do anything and left without saying a thing. _ "I have a painfully annoying job of telling the villagers that the Kyūbi didn't get killed but sealed. Oh this is as Nara Shikaku puts it troublesome!"_

_Sarutobi Clan Estate in the Evening_

The Sandaime camehome to his clan's home in the evening after an exhausting day. As he told the civilians about how the Kyūbi cannot be killed but it was sealed in a newborn child who was named Uzumaki Naruto, but the villagers all what the child's death as the thought it was the Kyūbi reincarnated as a human. The Sandaime told them of Minato, the Yondaime's wish in making this child a hero for saving the village but most of the population was not convinced.

However, a handful few were convinced. The child is a hero because they knew the Yondaime's skill in Fūinjutsu. Nevertheless, the civilians might cause problems for Naruto so he made a decree or law punishable by death that it forbidden to talk about the Kyūbi and what happened to the younger generation so Naruto can have some sort of a normal life. As he opened the door to his home, he found his wife in hallway waiting for him.

She looked at him questioningly "They will find out sooner or later but it's better if I tell them so that I can make a law from anyone telling him about the Kyūbi." said Sarutobi. "I hope you know what you are doing, koishii." The Sandaime signed heavily as he knows it will never be easy for Naruto. Moreover, Sandaime thought that "Maybe I can train Naruto so that when he is ready to live as a ninja if he wants it, that is." Noting that the Sandaime closed the door of his home, little did he know that a legend is about to start about this child.

AN: I hope you Guys like it since this is my first fic so you be the judges and if I have any mistakes please point it out me so I can improve and give you better quality or whatever it is you. Well, Ja nee! Oh...PS Thanks to my reviewers I have this fixed version. Therefore, here are the names of the Japanese words I used.

**Zansatsu Miseru no jutsu - Tragic Death Display Technique**

**Kihaku Fuin No Jutsu – Soul Sealing Technique**

**Hirashin No Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique**

**Konoha's Yellow Flash** - **Konoha's Yellow Flash**

**Ninpou Fūinjutsu - Ninja Art Sealing Technique**

**Jikūkan Ninjutsu - Time-Space Technique**

**Rikudou Sennin - Sage of Six Paths**

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi - Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens**

**Shiki Fūjin - Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**Akai Chishio no Habanero - Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**

**Kushiyose No Jutsu: Enkōō: Enma - Summoning Technique: Monkey King: Enma**

**Kaisoku - High speed**

**Henge: Kongōnyoi! (Transformation: Adamantine Nyoi !)**


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning of a legend

_**AN:**__ Hello guys. Albert reporting for duty...I always wanted to say that...Hehehehe...Anyway this first chapter of our favorite hero's life and is I said earlier this is going to be a Naruto and Hinata story. I don't like the idea of a harem and I hope you guys like it since I am challenged by a good friend of mine to write the best story and now enjoy the first real chapter of Konoha no Orangi Senkou... and so on with the story. Oh for those legal out there I don't own Naruto but I wish I did because he would kick Sasuke's ass very time and by the way excuse my English grammar since I am not of English origin. I own the jutsu and the certain Kekkei genkais in the story._

. . . - stopping for a while

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchuuriki & human normal speech and Human jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech

_Five years after the "Incident"_

Konohagakure no Sato had changed to the better after the Kyūbi incident and the damaged caused by that night is nothing more now. Nevertheless, some wounds are too deep to heal in such short time. Therefore, as we see Konoha we get a glimpse of something yellow darting along on the streets. As we look closely, we see a young boy about 4 or 5 years of age. He has bright sunshine blond hair, bright blue eyes and has three whisker-like markings on each of his cheeks.

He had a fox-like smile with larger than normal canines. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange spiral that had it end pointing up and a pair of black shorts and small blue ninja sandals. This is Naruto as he is running toward the Hokage tower to meet a particular old man. "I hope Ojii-chan is in his office!" said Naruto excitedly to no one in particular.

Naruto was a happy-go-luck prankster but deep inside was a deep and troubled child. It was the mask he used to protect himself from the villagers and to show that he has a strong will. However, he got nothing but hateful glare, contempt and whispers. Nevertheless, he knew that he had people who smiled and talked to him. He wants to be strong and he knew that the strongest ninja was the Hokage. Therefore, as he was admiring the Hokage monument he thought, _"Even if the villagers hate me for no reason I have to love and protect them since I am going to be Hokage. I am going to protect the ones I love."_

_Hokage Tower_

The Sandaime Hokage was doing battle in a sense with all Kage's worst curse and enemy; paperwork. He thought, _"What would I do for some detraction right now?"_ Then as if granting his wish a young blond boy with blue eyes busted the door open.

"_Well this is what I get to wish out of work. Hahahahaha" _as he chuckled inwardly. "Ohayo Naruto-kun. What have I told you about doors?" Asked the sagely hokage. Naruto looked embarrassed and he found the floor very interesting and said "Gomen Ojii-chan. I was very happy and I didn't see you leave home today." " It is all right for now. Please remember to knock the door, Naruto and ask permission first before you enter anyone's room," said the old hokage as he was ruffling the child's hair. Naruto looked up at the Hokage and smiled happily at the hokage.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how about a bowl of your favorite dish?" said the old man as he waited for Naruto reaction. Naruto was very happy that he jumped a little and pumped his fist in the air. Naruto shouted, "Thanks Ojii-chan I love you!" _"No Naruto. Thank you for getting me out of this damned paperwork."_ thought the Sandaime with a smile. Naruto walked happily in front of him as they went to the door. As they left through the door the Sandaime turned his face towards a woman sitting in an office.

"I going now have all my appointments rescheduled for tomorrow, okay?" ordered the Sandaime to his secretary. She looked at the Hokage and then glared at Naruto who cowered behind the Old Hokage. The Sandaime coughed in his fist and startled the secretary. She looked at the Hokage then said "Hai Hokage-sama." The old hokage shook his head and walked away with little Naruto. Naruto looked back and the secretary was again glaring at him and ran back to the Sandaime.

Naruto was walking along with the hokage in the streets of Konoha. As they walked to Naruto's favorite place, Ichiraku ramen. Naruto was chanting "ramen, Ramen, RAMEN DATTEBAYO!" The Sandaime was chuckling at Naruto antics as the reminded him of Kushina, Naruto's mother in her childhood. He sighed and looked as Naruto was speeding towards Ichiraku stand. He shook his head laughing as he followed the little blond energized child.

But as he was walking, he saw that the villagers were staring in hate and contempt at the small boy and when they saw him their faces changed as they bowed and smiled at the approaching Hokage. He sighed and said to himself _"Poor Naruto. He will take him a long time to gain the trust of the villagers and he did nothing that showed them that he was evil. But the people think he is the Kyūbi in human form."_

_Ichiraku Ramen_

As they, entered Ichiraku, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The Ichiraku family smiled at Naruto as he enters first and Ayame said "Hey Naruto-chan how are you doing today?" and her father adds "What will you be have Naruto? Is it the usual?" Naruto replied "No ji-chan I have someone with me so it's his treat." Teuchi's eyebrows rose as he was to ask the boy "Well then Naruto who is going to treat you?"

"_Not a lot of people will even look none the less treat him to ramen."_ Then someone entered the stand, looked up from Naruto to see who their new customer is. Only to find that it was Sandaime Hokage himself. They bowed and smiled to their kage as they both said "Welcome to our humble stand Hokage-sama! It's an honor to have you here, Hokage-sama!"

Sandaime looked at them with a critical eye then he smiled. He said "I am happy to be here but if you treat me differently because who I am then I won't be. I am not your hokage but any ordinary customer therefore call me 'Sarutobi-san' " Both Teuchi and his daughter Ayame bowed and saying "We apologizes Hoka-… Sarutobi-sama" fascinated was Naruto by the respect they gave the old man.

"_What's wrong with them? Are the scared of Ojii-chan?"_ thought Naruto as looked at the old man in a new light. "Okay Naruto what type of ramen do you want?" asked the Sandaime. Naruto said, "I will start with chicken ramen then with rest ji-san knows." "I will be having same as Naruto's," said the hokage.

Sandaime was thinking, _"He said 'start'…oh what have I got myself into? I forgot that Naruto ate like an __Akimichi. Oh well he got me out of my office so this is his reward."_ Then Naruto and the Sandaime sat down on the chairs and waited for their order. As they started to eat, some customers started to enter but when they saw Naruto, they glared at him and missed the Hokage who was there.

They then notice a heavy presence in the stand as they turned towards its direction only to meet face with the Hokage himself. They were scared as to why the Hokage saw that with his dead cold eyes and left immediately. The Hokage sighed and said to the ramen stand owner "I am sorry Teuchi-san but I had to scare them off."

Teuchi nodded in agreement saying "No problem here, Sarutobi-sama. As you can see, Naruto-chan is our first loyal customer ever since we opened shop here. For six months now, Naruto-chan is coming to our ramen shop." Then Naruto finished five bowls total and he had an exaggerated potbelly. He then said "Oh that was so good! Thanks Ojii-chan for the treat. Thanks you Ji-san, Ayame-neechan." As he got up and went to the park to play. The Hokage waited until Naruto was out of earshot.

Then he turned to the old ramen maker and his daughter and said, "Listen to me both of you. You both know that Naruto is a very special boy and he does even have a clue as to why. So if you are helping him so that you can harm him later. Beware because I will make your life a living hell understood?"

"Hoka-Sarutobi-sama we already know about the 'incident' and Naruto. So, do not worry we know that this Naruto and not who we do not speak of. Naruto is a good kid so why would we harm him in any way." The Sandaime Hokage was more than pleased with the Ichiraku duo that he said, "Thanks Kami-sama and Naruto's good heart he will find a way to get good friends."

_In the Park_

Naruto was going over to the park. He started to run at high speed. The villagers were glaring at him whispering something about some demon but he was not listening because he was thinking, _"Who am I going to meet and be friends and be friends with?"_As he ran at genin level speeds, he reached a clearing in the forest of the park as he was taking a hidden path towards the park. He saw four children about his age who were a girl and three boys.

As he got closer, He saw that the three boys were not playing with the small girl but they were bulling her. One of them said "Oh guys. Look what we have here. She is one of those white eyed bastards who think themselves are the rulers of the village." Another one said as he was grabbing her head "Beg for forgiveness from us. Come on! Now hurry up!" Then he pushed her to the ground to beg. She had tears in her eyes from what Naruto saw. She started to whisper something like "I am...sor-"but Naruto had had in enough.

Naruto who could not take the fact someone would beat a girl for no reason got very angry. They were making her cry. Naruto jumped out and landed in front of the girl. The boys were scared because he suddenly appeared. Then when they saw who it is, they started whispering, "That's the boy mom told me not to get close to." "Yeah, that's him, let get away from here." They looked at Naruto and saw he was very angry and his eyes had slits and he looked like a cat. Naruto looked at them and shouted, "What did she do to make her cry like this…Dattebayo!"

They boys started to run away from Naruto. Naruto was about to give chase but he remembered why he was angry. He turned to the girl as she looked at Naruto. He went to and asked "Hey, sorry about those jerks. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is yours?" and Naruto saw she had white-lavender eyes, blue short hair with her bangs to the side of her face and snow-white, pale skin. She blushed as she looked at her savior. She saw that he had blond hair like same color as the sun and bluest eyes she ever seen. Then she noticed he had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. She blushed stuttered out "Hin-Hinata, Hyu- Hyuga Hinata is-is my name." Naruto was smiling since not a lot of people talked to him and he was happy to have a new friend.

"Okay, are you alright Hinata?"He then looked at her and gave her his hand to help her up. She looked down and accepted his hand and he help her get off the ground. Then he heard "Ah…Arigato Naruto-kun." Moreover, he replied "No problem Hinata." Then Naruto and Hinata heard someone yelling "Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama! Where are you?" Then they saw a young man from the Hyuga clan coming towards them saying, "Oh…there you are Hinata-sama? I was looking for you everywhere."

As got closer to the children, he saw the blonde-haired person and instantly frowned. He grabbed Hinata's left hand and said, "Let's go, Hinata-sama" as he dragged her. She looked at him and then at Naruto who was looking sad. However, she did not get it. She waved her right hand at Naruto who waved back. When they got out of the forest, she looked back and saw Naruto going into the park and he looked sad.

Naruto was going into the park when he saw his friends. He became happy and cheerful. He went to them and they started to play together. They were about dozen kids there. Naruto's favorite friends were Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba along with other children. They played together until it was evening and parents started to take their children home.

While their parents are taking the children, Naruto would look at them with deep sadness in his eyes. That sadness caused by the loneliness he started to walk home remembered why that he was never lonely. "I have Ojii-chan, Oba-san, ji-san and Ayame-neechan. There are also women with long red hair and the man with same hair as mine that I always see whenever I dream." He said cheerfully and he started to run home. Then he started to think _"Maybe the both of them are my parents since I am an orphan."_ Then he shook his head and said, "I wish…"

_Sarutobi Clan Estate_

Sarutobi was with his wife talking about a particular blond boy they both love. Then Sarutobi became serious all of a sudden and told his wife "Biwako-chan I must talk to you about Naruto and his future." Biwako stopped the joking and storytelling about Naruto and looked at her husband. Sarutobi started by saying "I have to start Naruto training in order for him to control his powers as early as possible. Since he is the son of the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, he will develop a unique style of fight and ninjutsu. Also since both Minato and Kushina are sealed he might or will meet them soon and learn from them so we should prepare him for them because that is the least we can do for him."

Biwako agreed and said "So when are you going to start training him, dear?" "From tomorrow on wards and I will train him as he is the last Namikaze and Uzumaki in Konoha and the rest will be by his parents who will meet him at the appropriate age." Then they both the door to the compound open and both kept quiet as they waited for the little boy.

As Naruto entered, the house took out his shoes and placed them in their place. He started to walk in the house as he was looking to talk with old hokage. He found them in the living room sitting there waiting for him. He entered and said "Good evening." However, he said it with sadness in his voice. "Good evening too you to Naruto-kun" said the Hokage noticing the level of sadness in Naruto but he did not comment. "Good evening Naruto-chan," said Biwako as she too noticed Naruto's strange behavior.

The Hokage saw Naruto and said, "I have to speak to you about something very important Naruto." Naruto saw that he was in front of a man of great importance and said "Hai! What is it you want to talk about Ojii-san?" Sarutobi was happy to see Naruto had understood the importance of what he had to say. Sarutobi faced his wife and asked her "Dear is it okay if I had a moment with Naruto alone?" Biwako laughed inside her head, as they had to talk like men. She said "Okay dear. Naruto-chan I will fix is a very good dinner after you two finish." In addition, she left to go to the kitchen.

Naruto looked in to the Hokage's old eyes and sat down on a chair waiting for him to start. The Hokage said, "Naruto it's about time I start to train you in how to be a shinobi. You do want to be a ninja, right?" Naruto first jumped up and down out of happiness then looked at the old man as if he grew another head. He said, "I have never ever wanted to be anything else, Ojii-san." The Sandaime saw Naruto's face and said, "Good since from now onwards you will call me sensei, when I am training you. And I am not going easy on you, okay?" Naruto said with unfazed determination "Give me all you got, Ojii-chan!"

The Sandaime also added "I am might not train you always since I have a job to protect this village we all love and don't tell anyone about our training. You must use what I will teach you for protecting the village. Understand Naruto-kun?" "Hai!" said Naruto as he nodded. "Good, now go eat your dinner since you will need all the energy for tomorrow." Naruto nodded and left to go to the kitchen. The Sandaime saw Naruto as he merrily when to the kitchen and thought _"I know he will be very powerful in the future but I have to let him enter the academy soon…"_

_Next Morning_

The Sandaime got up at about 04:59 in the morning as he got ready to start a new day. The Sandaime remembered the training regime he had made for last night. He went to Naruto's room, entered and woke up Naruto. Naruto yawned and said "Ojii-chan what is the matter?" Sandaime then said, "Did you forget about the training?" "Oh…what training, Ojii-chan?" said the sleepy boy. Sandaime smiled and said "don't you want to be Hokage and take my hat?" Then in a flash, he was up and ready as he saw the Hokage smile at him. He said "Sorry I forgot about the training, sensei." as he was scratched the back of his head.

The Sandaime's face transformed into one of a strict teacher, He said "Naruto get out of bed, wash up, and wear these clothes…," as he pointed to some cloth on the study table in Naruto's room. "…and come down to the compound's training ground in 10 minutes max." Naruto looked at him and saw that he was serious. Naruto got out of bed and when he turned to see the Hokage, he was not there. Naruto then start to wash his face and brush his teeth as he was thinking, _"How is the training going to be like? I hope I learn something cool."_ Then he cleaned his mouth.

He got out of the bathroom and went to the desk that had the clothes his sensei gave him. It was a white gi with black pair of training shorts. I was very excited and he wore it and said, "Man, this is so cool!" He ran out of his room and his grandmother called him for breakfast. He had eaten it faster than usual and hurried towards the door. Then his grandma said "Naruto-chan haven't you forgotten something?" Then Naruto stopped and ran back to her. He said "I am sorry, Oba-san. I love you and thank you for the breakfast." Then he kissed and hugged her and he pushed her back and said, "Got to go to train Oba-san!" and waved at her as he left and went to the training ground.

_Sarutobi Training Ground_

The Sandaime Hokage was waiting in the training ground in full battle gear. He started to think about the blond boy _"I think, I will train him for a year then when he is ready I place him in the academy and if everything goes well he will have friends and he will never hate the village. But I have to know who he is so that I don't make the same mistake as in Orochimaru again. I know that he will have a knack for Ninjutsu and __F__ūinjutsu__ and Jikūkan Ninjutsu.__"_

Naruto came running in about 6 to 7 minutes and was on time. The Sandaime was laughing in his mind as he saw a ready Naruto. Naruto came to his sensei and said, "I ready sensei for your training." "Okay, Naruto. Let the torture…cough… I mean training begin." With a smile that gave Naruto the creeps. "First you have to start with your physical training then your mental therefore book reading chakra control and finally with your ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu." The Hokage said with a teacher's tone of voice.

He added "First do a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, log-kicks and log-punches and in the end you will run about 5 km." Naruto looked if he was joking but his sensei was not. Then he started the training and the Sandaime said, "When you finish come to my office and I will start training your mind and chakra control." Naruto nodded and began the training and the Sandaime left for his work in the tower.

_Later afternoon about 01:00_

Naruto was sweating heavily because of the training he was doing and the heat of the sun. When he finished the Sandaime was waiting in his office as he said earlier. Sandaime was proud of Naruto since he completed the training. He did not show it though. He gave him a couple of scrolls and said "Okay Naruto and now I have to tell you about ninja history and the theories on chakra use, ninjutsu and genjutsu." Naruto pouted but took the scrolls and sat on the ground.

He started to unfurl the scroll and started to read something about the Rikudou Sennin. Then when he finished that scroll, he opened the next one and titled "The Shinobi rules and ideals" He read the first page and it said, "Deception is a ninja's best ally." He asked his sensei "Sensei what does deception mean?"

"That's a good question, Naruto. Deception is the art of hiding the truth. You hide everything about yourself and show nothing to your opponent so you can have the element of surprise. In the ninja world, the unknown is a very dangerous variable." "Oh I get it now, thanks sensei," said Naruto as he also thought, _"That means that I have to hide what I have learned from my sensei and not show anything of interest to other ninjas so I can have the upper hand and defeat them easily."_

After a couple of hours later, the Hokage told him to stop and continue later. He said to Naruto "Now I have to teach you how to mold charka. Naruto Chakra created by mixing both spiritual and physical energy. Spiritual energy is the created by experience and knowledge while physical energy is the energy you get from cells in your body and through training. When you blend them, perfectly you get chakra and you can use it in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu. For example, I will show you a jutsu when we get outside. Okay?"

_In the Sarutobi Training ground_

"I am going to show you a generally know jutsu famous to the Uchiha clan." The Hokage said to his newest student. The Hokage as he started to do hand signs and end with saying _"Horse, Tiger."_He shouted "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" His lungs inflated almost unrealistically then he blow out a giant sized ball of fire and continued to blow for 5 minutes. Then he stopped breathing out and the ball of fire disappeared leaving behind a burned crater and a lot of hot air.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he saw and marveled at the fire jutsu. Then his sensei said, "You are not to start in ninjutsu until I think you are ready. I showed you this so that you may understand how to create and use chakra for ninjutsu and etc…" Naruto pouted cutely with the huge puppy eyes so that he can affect his sensei into teaching him that jutsu. However, the Hokage looked unaffected and looked at Naruto saying "No, I will not teach you this jutsu until you are ready and you have done the training perfectly. So now start to gather Chakra and show it to me."

Naruto was thinking, _"I am going to do my best in training and I will learn that jutsu by myself so I can prove I am a good ninja, Sensei."_ "Hai!" shouted as he saluted his sensei. Naruto started by placing his hand in the Ram hand seal and began to concentrate. Flashes of blue energy appeared around Naruto as it appeared in the form of a thin veil. It became thicker and formed a spiral around him as he continued to press himself. Meanwhile the Hokage was dumbfounded to silence and his jaw hanged in surprise at the situation in front of him.

"_I thought he would gather at least genin level chakra but this is impressive. I think the sealing of the Kyūbi has increased his chakra potent and capacity. I think he is best suited for high chakra consumption jutsu." _Then he shouted to Naruto to stop but when he did, he fainted from chakra exhaustion. The Hokage picked the little boy up and said "You have impressed me today Naruto. I will make you the one of the best ninja in the world if not _the_ best." Then he turned back to the house and took Naruto in with him on his back.

_Sarutobi Clan Estate: 2 Weeks later 04:59am_

Naruto woke up as usual for the last two weeks at 05:00 o'clock in the morning. He got out as he was yawning and scratching his butt while wearing a stupid looking pajama and got to the sink. He started his morning ritual of washing his face and brushing his teeth. When he was done, he wore the training clothes his sensei gave him and headed down stairs. He saw that Biwako was up and she was about to begin cooking breakfast when she her favorite blond coming down stairs. She said "Oh Good morning Naruto-chan, was your sleep last night? And how about you get some breakfast?" "Gomen, Oba-san I have to train first then I get to eat breakfast."

She pouted at him and replied "Oh…Is that so even if it's your favorite dish? Even ramen I don't believe it!" Naruto was happy but he knew that showing emotion is against the ninja code and he tried to act cool. Nevertheless, he failed miserably and said "Gomen, Oba-san but Ojii-chan told me to finish the physical training then have breakfast. Therefore, I have to go now. See you later!" Naruto dashed to the door before his Oba-san can hold him in any longer. She looked at him and laughed and said "Oh you poor thing. Hiruzen-kun is torturing you. Hahahaha"

_Sarutobi Clan's Training Ground_

Sarutobi was waiting of his student again in the same spot as always. Then he saw him come running to his usual spot in front of him. "Naruto now do the usual training except increase the number to 550 sets of all and run around Konoha 10 times." Naruto nodded and started his warm up so he could do the physical training. He was stretching he saw his sensei was deep in thought.

"_Do I start teaching ninjutsu or taijutsu first? No, I will teach be taijutsu and I had to show him someone fights a little bit later. Maybe when he finishes I will show him the fights between Kakashi and Gai since both are of the elite ninja in the whole village." _

As he stopped his line of thoughts as he witnessed Naruto to have completed the physical training only with the jog left. Naruto waved at his sensei and said "When I finish I'll be back for the rest of the training in about an hour, sensei. I promise you, Dattebayo!" He started to jog and leave the hokage in the training ground. The Hokage shook his head, muttering something about the second come of Mighto Gai, and energized blonde-haired people.

_An Hour Later_

Naruto was back and he was smiling as he fulfilled his promise to his sensei. The Hokage was glad that Naruto has the promise trait from his mother and determination of his father. The Hokage started to remember old memories _"I think they may be sealed inside along with the Kyūbi or that his is an exact copy of both of them, Minato and Kushina would have been so proud of you, Naruto."_ "Okay Naruto follow me to my office in the tower." Then he vanished using a shunshin no jutsu leaving behind a poof of smoke and leaves. Naruto started to run towards the Hokage tower.

_Hokage Tower_

As he waited, he remembered that he had a scroll that belonged to both Minato and Kushina clans. The Sandaime is one of the only people to know that Namikaze Minato was the last of Senkō Clan and Uzumaki Kushina was the last of the Uzumaki clan in Konohagakure. So now, he was the prodigy of the two almost extinct clans and people treat him as if they would the plague.

Then after 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door. The Hokage ordered to enter and there was Naruto as he was patting. The Hokage nodded and Naruto entered the room. As he entered, he saw the pictures of the previous Hokages and saw the current Hokage waving at him to come closer.

Naruto complied and got closer and saw a crystal ball and the Hokage told him "Naruto I will show you a fight between two of our elite ninjas. You know them both actually. They are Hatake Kakashi and his rival Mighto Gai. They are about to fight so look and see if you can get how ninja's fight. Naruto nodded, as he understood what his sensei was saying. _"I think he wants me to focus on their taijutsu to maybe create my own taijutsu style," _mused Naruto as the fight was about to begin.

_Konoha Training Ground 1_

A 19-year-old young man seen and turns out to be Mighto Gai. He was wearing a green spandex suit with a jonin vest on unzipped. He had very thick eyebrows with white extremely shiny teeth and had a bowl hair cut. He is a taijutsu specialist. Then a pool of smoke appeared a young man about the same age as the first and was even stranger than he was.

He was Hatake Kakashi. He was wearing the standard dark blue uniform of the Konoha ninja with the Jonin vest zipped up and his hands in his pocket. He was a tall young man but was weird about him was that almost all of his face except his right eye and a bit of his right cheek. The left eye was covered by an awkwardly tilted to cover it and he was also wearing a face mask that covered from his nose to his neck. His silver hair was defying the law of gravity.

Both men were polar opposite in everything. As they were about to fight Gai shouted "My Eternal rival, this is a total taijutsu fight nothing else! So show me you're Youth!" Kakashi had dreaded his proclaim, as he knew that he might be par to Gai in taijutsu but Gai was the strongest taijutsu specialist and he was the elite ninjutsu specialist. Therefore, in the spar, Gai has the upper hand now but he said to Gai "Okay but when I want to I will use weapons but still no ninjutsu. Is that alright?"

Kakashi was thinking, _"This is very annoying but it will keep him away from me for at least another week."_ Kakashi entered to his battle taijutsu stance and Gai entered to his Goken style stance. Kakashi had his left hand and arm in front of his face to guard it and his right arm and hand lower as if he had held a kunai. Gai was standing tall with his right arm and hand sticking out in front and his left behind his back.

Kakashi said "When this kunai…" Gai cut him off and continued, "We start as always my eternal rival! The Explosion of Youth begins!" Kakashi threw the kunai vertical until it reach a certain height then started to descend. As it did, time seemed to have slowed down for the two fighters as the kunai inched towards the earth. Both of them were at the ready to jump and start the battle.

Finally, the kunai lodged to the ground and both ninjas vanished. At first, you did not see anything but blurs of speed but you could hear the sound of fists pounding flesh. Then Naruto concentrated and he began to see them fight. Naruto amazed by their speed and power stood there silently. They were a deadlock tie. Kakashi tried to punch Gai in the gut only for him to hit air.

Kakashi looked only to dodge a high kick from Gai who was at Kakashi's blind spot. Kakashi was thinking at that _"Gai, You taijutsu using freak! I cannot allow him to land a hit on me with those punches, as he would break my bones easily since he uses the Goken style. It looks like I would be using the Sharingan after all."_

Gai was extremely happy as he was fighting. Then he saw Kakashi an opening in his defense and a small opening is all that Gai needs. He attacked with all his strength to breakthrough. That is what Kakashi had intended for Gai to do. Kakashi revealed the Sharingan eye under his headband and looked at Gai. Therefore, he saw through Gai attack and retaliated by giving him an uppercut sent him flying.

Gai was a little dazed, as he did not expect the uppercut. Kakashi did not give him even a moment to gain his bearings and continued the assault. Kakashi was punching Gai in the gut, kidneys and lower ribs since they were the most painful areas when hit. However, Gai blocked most of the punches and he was about to counter attack Kakashi beat him to the punch by sending a devastating roundhouse kick.

Gai used his speed not ninjutsu to disappear and reappear behind Kakashi. He was about to knock Kakashi's head of his shoulders when Kakashi ducked so he dodged the attack and was preparing for a counter attack only for the blow to be blocked by Gai. Their fight was intense as our viewers saw it. Kakashi and Gai separated and jumped back of each other.

Kakashi spoke up; said, "Now we use weapons, Gai!" took out a kunai, and went to same stance he used earlier. Gai did the nice-guy pose and shouted "Okay my cool rival, let's use weapons then. Let our flames of youth burn brightly!" As he took out a pair of nunchaku and he posed in a stance with them behind his left shoulder. They looked at each other, Gai in a competitive look while Kakashi with a lazy look.

They both were shouting "3, 2, 1, Go!" and they again vanished but clashed with their weapons in the centre of the make shift arena. Then they did it again and all you hear is clang sound made from their weapon's clash. They clashed one more time and this time sparks were flying. Gai then pushed Kakashi away from him, started to perform some tricks with his nunchaku, and finished by screaming a battle scream.

Then he came rushing toward Kakashi swinging his nunchaku at him. Kakashi with help of his Sharingan eye could predict the movement of the sticks as they were about to hit him. He evaded them with ease as he was thinking of a way to counter Gai's nunchaku. Gai was getting very frustrated by this because Kakashi has an advantage over, so he thought, _"I must defeat him! Nevertheless, how do I do that? His Sharingan helps him evade my attacks. "_

They continued their bout for another hour. Then it ended in a tie. Both had the opponent in an instant kill strike but held back. Kakashi had his kunai within an inch and Gai stopped his nunchaku mid-strike so the strike missed the back of Kakashi's skull and took some few hairs from the top of Kakashi's head.

Both separated from each other and bowed to each in respect. Then when in different direction but Gai said "See you next week, Kakashi." Kakashi faced him saying, "Well I know the drill, ha ha ha." _"Oh boy I hate this! This continuous fighting but Gai is a very interesting even if he is insane," _thought Kakashi. Kakashi 'shunshin'ed away from here and Gai did the same.

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto was seemingly in a daze as he replayed the fight in his mind. He was awe struck, as the fight he saw was incredible. He started to get ideas for a style that helps him against armed and non-armed opponents. He had to go and try it out and get the katas right. The old Hokage saw his little student thinking deeply. He asked him "Have you found a taijutsu style you like? Or are you thinking about something else."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "No sensei I have found something but I have to make sure of it then I will show you." The hokage got curious as to what is Naruto thinking but did not show it. "Okay Naruto you are dismissed and we will continue at home. I have some … news that I would like to discuss with you as soon as possible." Naruto said "Hai sensei!"

Naruto bowed to the Hokage and walked to the door. The Hokage sighed and that worried Naruto however he left with a smile. Naruto was walking out of the office through the hallway. As he was passing by, he got either glares or silence from the ninja who worked there. It annoyed him because he did not the reason as to why all this hate. He just ignored it and smiled remembering the battle between the best of the village.

He heard his stomach growl since he had not eaten any breakfast and it was past noon now. He got an idea as he jumped up and said "Ichiraku ramen here I come!" and ran in high speeds toward the stand. Like usual the villager were glaring at him but this time ignored them completely.

He go to the stand was welcomed by the Ichiraku family. He was greeted Teuchi who said "Hey! Naruto who are you doing? Would you like the usual?" Naruto smiled and replied "Yeah, but give me a beef ramen first." Teuchi said "Okay Naruto." Teuchi turned his head to the left and said "Ayame get me the beef ramen." Ayame nodded and said "Yes Father Oh… Hey there, Naruto-chan. How are you?"

Naruto was happy that he had people who care for him. Therefore, he happily waited for his order not knowing that today will be a day he might dread. He ate his food in silence but was extremely cheerful because he was about to make a new taijutsu style. Naruto was gulping down the last dish when he remembered the Sandaime asking him to come home earlier than usual.

This means that he had something very important to tell him. Then he took out his small frog like wallet that he called Gama-chan saying "Thank you Ji-chan and thank you too Ayame-neechan." He took out the money and paid the Ichiraku family their money and he started to jog to the Sarutobi estate.

_Sarutobi Estate_

The hokage was currently waiting for the blond little ball of energy to come back. He had a bit of disagreement with his wife concerning their little blond boy. She was mad at him for his decision and would not talk to anymore. He was about to explain himself to her the heard a knock on the door. The Sandaime yelled to come in.

Naruto opened the door and saw hi grandparent upset. He said, "Ojii-chan, Oba-san is everything alright?" they looked at the boy and the Sandaime replied "No Naruto. There is nothing wrong here. Nevertheless, since you came home we need to speak privately in my study. Would you be so kind as to follow me Naruto?" Naruto saw the seriousness in the Hokage face and nodded saying "Hai."

They walked to the study as Naruto walked in first and followed but the old man. The hokage closed the door and asked Naruto to sit down and he sat in his armchair. He looked at Naruto and said "Naruto listen, you have to go to leave us and start to live alone." Naruto was shocked as he thought that he lost his home and family and said, "Don't you like me anymore?"

The Hokage continues "Naruto, as you probably know we are not your real parents. However, we will always love you, but since you are about start the ninja academy soon. I have gotten you an apartment. You will go there tonight." Naruto looked at the old man as if he had stabbed him. He eyes had the look of loneness and sadness.

Naruto said "Ojii-chan what have I done to make you angry?" The Hokage went towards Naruto grabbed both his shoulders and said "No Naruto, You did not do anything to get me angry. But sometimes this is how things are supposed to be." Naruto was looking down to the ground, the Hokage moved his hand, and placed it under Naruto chin raising it making him look straight in his eyes.

"Naruto, I will tell you everything when you are ready. So please don't think that I have hated you or anything else, alright?" said the old man to his grandson figure. Naruto looked at him and had tears in his eyes but he held them. He nodded and left the study running as he had many things in his head. He ran towards the door and slammed it as he left.

The Hokage looked at the running little boy. His wife came into the study and he sighed loudly. She then said, "That went better then I excepted. But I still don't like this koishii." Her husband turned towards her saying "I know that but what can I do? You know I have don't like this as much as you do but my hands are tied." She sighed and looked at the way the little boy used.

_Training Ground 7_

Naruto came running to the first training ground he found. It was clearing with a couple of training logs. Naruto looked at the training logs with tears in eyes threaten to fall. He walked up to the logs and started to punch and kick it as hard as he can. He was crying, frustrated, and took out his angry on the helpless log. He stopped hitting it randomly and started to yell in anger and sadness as he fell to the ground.

After his emotional fit was over, he got up, dried his tears, and dusted his clothes of dirt. He remembered the techniques he came up with and started to think and stand in different stance to get the right one. He started to hit the log in controlled punches and kicks. He was starting to create his own taijutsu. However, it was a long and bumpy road up ahead for him and was ready for it.

**AN: Hi Guys this is the first official chapter of Orangi Senkou. I hope you liked it. I am sorry I was late writing this I had exams but I finished it. I was about to tell you guys that I am happy that I got reviews and I will use your advices to improve the quality of my story and If you have any suggestions about the story and its characters let me know and I might add it to it. This is Albert over and out!**


	3. Chapter 2 Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

**AN: **_**Yo Mina-san how are you doing? Sorry that I was late but I started a new job and school is a bitch. I will make it up to you guys. I am doing just great thank you very much. Anyways I was tempted to stop writing and forget about the story but the manga chapters and Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 rekindled my interest. Therefore, I hope you like this chapter, I have some jutsu belong to me, and I will no repeat myself anymore. I wish I owned Naruto and co. because if I did I would have made it Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke would not be as much as a jerk. Sakura would not be as fanatic about him as in the anime also. Alas, I do not own Naruto and that is that.**__** PS : I was having some idea of making it into Harem or mini-harem with a minimum of 2 or 3 girls, but you guys tell me what you think? Ya by the way I will have most characters take a more realistic approach towards life after a certain incident they may look Out of Character. I have to ask you readers who of the girls in the Naruto world do want in to have a part in Naruto's Harem or mini-harem. Please tell me on PM. As always, I am open to suggestion and advice so please help me. Thank you and here without any further ado on with the story… **_

. . . - stopping for a while

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech and Flashbacks

NARUTO – Shouting speech, many clones speaking at the same time or using a voice jutsu etc…

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, Pissed off Jinchūriki & human normal speech and Human jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summoning thinking speech, important words or items

_**Naruto**_ – Location and time

_**Twelve years after Kyūbi Incident **_

Twelve years have passed since that dreadful day but it was not the only thing that had happened to the village. To be more specific, there were two different events that had affected Konohagakure no Sato. The first was the kidnapping of the Hyūga heiress and the second was the Uchiha massacre.

It was a peaceful morning in Konohagakure no Sato, until a certain loud mouthed boy of the age of 12 or maybe going 13 was laughing his head off. The reason as to why he was laughing is simple; he painted the Hokage Monument in slang graffiti. The people of Konoha were shocked to who might do this. But the Hokage already know who would. Some civilians entered his office telling him about prank and him though he takes a look at the monuments to believe them.

He looked at it and thought _"Look at all those doodles. He even did it to my face as well. That Naruto is really annoying but this is his way of attracting attention to himself. I feel sorry for him and he did not even show his real potential at the ninja academy. After all both his parents were prodigies in many aspects of the way of the shinobi." _The Hokage sighed as he left his gazing and returned to his office.

_**Meanwhile with Naruto**_

Naruto can be seen on the faces of the Hokages as he was still painting his graffiti on them. He had paint smeared on the right cheek on his face and Naruto's outfit was an orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals. He had a pair of green goggles around his forehead. Naruto was finishing doing the finishing touches on his masterpiece with buckets of paints. Naruto was having tons of fun as he shouted, "I will surpass all the previous Hokages and I will be the greatest one. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you not get me! Ha ha ha! " He was laughing as he waited for his chaser to gain on him.

Naruto saw that a dozen or more Chūnin were giving chase. But Naruto was easily faster and more cunning than them. He was laughing telling them "You never get me since I am the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama." He ran and jumped towards an alley only for his chaser to continue as he had tricked them using the camouflage cloak technique to blend in with the alley's wall. He was giggling and laughing and out of nowhere someone shouted his name loudly behind him. It was jumped in the air in surprise as he turned to see who it was. He came face to face with his academy teacher Umino Iruka. He looked angrily at Naruto and shouted "What do you think you're doing, Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling and this pissed off Iruka. He tied up Naruto and used the shunshin no jutsu to teleport.

_**Ninja Academy**_

In a certain class, the teacher Iruka was standing in front of the class with the class clown Naruto, tied up and on the floor. He turned to Naruto and said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Why haven't you come to class today?" Naruto turned away from him and hoofed. Iruka got really angry and shouted to everyone there "Okay surprise-test everyone. Hurry up and form a line and do the Henge no jutsu to look like me." The students all groined as he said that and quickly formed the line. Iruka said "You're up, Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied "Hai, sensei." and she stepped forward and did some hand seals and ended it in the ram seal. She shouted, "**Henge!**" there was a poof of smoke; she appeared as the exact replica of Iruka. Iruka looked at her, and then wrote something on his teacher's notepad. Sakura depleted the jutsu and was smiling as she thought _"How do you like that Sasuke-kun?" Then another Sakura appeared in her mind and looked like her except she was in inverted colors; grey body color with white lines. She had white eyes and had the kanji for Inner Sakura written on her rather large forehead and she shouted "I kicked butt, Shanaroo!"_

Iruka looked at the line and yelled "Next, your turn Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. He did the same thing as Sakura did and transformed to an exact copy of Iruka. Iruka did the same thing again and Sasuke depleted the henge. He went back to the line again silently as he came. Iruka looked at the notepad to see who was next and yell "Uzumaki Naruto, you're next." As Naruto was about to walkout of the line heard Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara whisper "It's your entire fault for this surprise test, baka!" Naruto did not even turn back at them and said "Like I care, Dattebayo?"Naruto stepped forward and as he did a certain girl called Hyuga Hinata wished him good luck. He placed his hand in the ram handseal and bend his knees as he concentrated on his charka and a fury of chakra surrounded him in a dome. He shouted "**Henge no Jutsu!**" a cloud of smoke appeared as it covered him from sight. Then suddenly when the smoke started to disappear, a nude girl with a beautiful body, whisker like marks on her cheeks and long blond hair tied in a pair of pony tails appeared moaned and winked sexily at Iruka. Since Iruka was a normal guy, he blushed and flew back as blood shot out of his nostrils exaggeratedly as the scene was too much for his senses. Luckily the other students didn't see it because of the smoke and even if they did small bits of the smoke covered her important parts. Naruto was laughing as he saw his teacher's reaction, "Ha ha ha ha, I created that jutsu and I call it **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" said as he continued laughing. Iruka got up and ran to Naruto and bumped him on head with his fist while shouting "Don't make such useless jutsu! Baka! " Naruto placed both his hand on his head as that punch really hurt.

_**Later That Afternoon**_

On the Hokage Monument, Naruto sat on the nose of the Sandaime and was washing the paint off. He was angry and frustrated mouthing of a couple of cussing word every now and then. Iruka was supervising him with strict eyes and he then shouted "Naruto, you but clean the whole thing by sundown." Then Iruka's eyes soften and he called Naruto. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes and said "Nani?" Iruka continued and said "How about you eat ramen with me after you finish this?" while he was scratching his nose. Naruto looked at him, smiled and yelled "Now that's great! I will finish this in no time! " Iruka chuckled at his antics and shook his head.

_**Evening at Ichiraku ramen **_

Naruto is seen eating ramen at happily with Iruka. Iruka was smiling and then asked Naruto "Why have you done that to the Hokage Monument, Naruto? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" and started to eat from his bowl of ramen. Then Naruto replied "Of course I know who the Hokage are, Dattebayo and among them is the Fourth Hokage who saved the village from the Kyūbi no Yōko. That's why I did it, and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! That way, people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Someone important! " Iruka just listened to Naruto and continued to eat. Then Naruto called him, he looked at the young boy. "Iruka-sensei, can I ask you a favor?"

Iruka looked at Naruto with a suspicious look, and said "What do you want Naruto? Do you want seconds?" Naruto placed his in a begging position, "Ne, ne Iruka-sensei can you give me your hitai-ate? Please? " Iruka looked surprised by the request, replied as he was adjusting it "Dam, dam Naruto you will be allowed to wear one of these only when you graduate." Naruto was not happy about it. He said "Come on Iruka-sensei don't be so stingy."

Iruka then came to a conclusion, "Oh…so that's why you took off your goggles! Hahahaha." He started to laugh but his laughter was cut short. Naruto was now annoyed and to Iruka's dismay he shouted, "I want seconds!" "Ehhh!" shouted Iruka since Naruto was going to bankrupt him.

_**Next Morning in Ninja Academy **_

In their usual class, the academy students waited in their seats for their assigned sensei to arrive. But all of them know that today marked the day of the Genin graduation exam which made a certain blonde loud mouth boy quite shaken up. As students waited the heard the door slid open and the classroom sensei Iruka enter.

He enters the class and the class students greet him saying "Good morning Iruka-sensei!" who with a smile addressed the students. He started stated by saying "As you all know today is your graduation exam, it will be held in the next room come over there when you hear your name being called and the test is the bushin no jutsu." At that very moment Naruto whole collapsed and he was agitatedly grabbing his spiky yellow hair while thinking in the lines of, "_DAMN! What that one? That is my worst jutsu!_"

Iruka had started to test the potential genin. He called in Naruto's name that entered the room and went to the center of it right in front of his teachers. Iruka said, "Naruto know the test so are you ready?" He saw Naruto nod at him and he did a familiar set of hand seals and shouted **"Bushin no jutsu!"** Smoke erupted totally cover Naruto and Iruka and Mizuki were staring at the smoke cloud. As the smoke disperses they saw Naruto with only one clone and a utterly useless dead clone at that.

Iruka was face faulting and looked in disbelief while Mizuki was thinking, "_This is pathetic… the __Kyūbi … the most powerful biju in existence is reduced to this failure of a child. It can't do event an E-rank jutsu like Bushin._" Mizuki started to smirk "_Maybe I can use the Kyūbi brat_…" As Mizuki was scheming Iruka shouted "FAIL!" to which Naruto felt depressed and upset about. Then Muzuki said "Iruka-sensei" grabbing the Chūnin's attention. "This is his third time and he did technically make a clone. We could let him pass…" Iruka replied while fanning his hand in the negative "No way Mizuki-sensei. Everyone else made at least three clones and Naruto did only one clone and it is useless one. Therefore I can't let him pass."

_**Outside of the Academy**_

The students that graduated were very happy and excited but not everyone. Naruto failed but not because he did not study but that he cannot perform a rather simple E-level jutsu. What he didn't know was that he couldn't perform the jutsu because of his exceptionally high charka capacity but he had nobody to tell him that. While he sat sadly on a swing on the opposite of academy, he saw the other students were happy smiling and talking among themselves while their parents praised them. Naruto sat there sad and depressed as he heard the praises the children received from their parents.

Two women were chatting about their children when they noticed a boy sitting alone on a swing underneath a tree. Their faces scowled as they recognized who the boy was. The first one said, "Hey isn't that kid …" The second one replied, "Oh yeah. That's 'THE' kid and did you know that he was the only one who failed." The other woman answered "Well that's good. We don't want him being a shinobi." Both of them looked at the boy with ice cold eyes and filled with hatred and contempt.

The Hokage who was there to congratulate the newly made Genin noticed how the villagers felt and acted about Naruto and he felt sorry for the boy. As he was about to talk to Iruka, Naruto was placing his goggles on his forehead. Naruto's eyes were covered by his hair bangs as if to hide his extreme loneness and sadness. He then vanished leaving an empty swaying swing. The old Hokage saw him and told Iruka that he needed to speak with him in private. Meanwhile Naruto was walking back home depressed when all of a sudden someone shouted his name, he was startled and thought that he had angered someone by mistake or something since everyone seems to hate and despised him for whatever reason he did not know of. He turned around to face the direction the heard the shout from to his surprise he saw Mizuki and he shouted, "Mizuki-sensei?" Mizuki gave the attention starved boy a gentle smile and told him told him to follow him.

_**Rooftop of Naruto's Apartment Building**_

Mizuki hated to be this close 'Demon Child' as the villagers usually call Naruto but in order for his evil scheme to work he would need to fool Naruto into trusting him and he can't do that without actually talk to the brat. So here he is listening to this 'demon' talk about how people should act. It's ironic really since demons do nothing but destroy everything around them including human life and do not consider human of any value. He signed then said to him, "Naruto you know that Iruka-sensei is a very serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he had to everything by himself." Naruto looked at him and asked, "Then why does Iruka-sensei always picks on me?" Mizuki took a minute and looked at Naruto then looked away saying, "He probably sees himself in you…try to understand Iruka-sensei's feelings since you have no parents too…" Naruto actually never thought of it that way and silently mused. Then he said sadly, "But I wish I had graduated…I really do…"

At that moment, Mizuki smirked as looked at Naruto he had now caught him in his scheme. He then turned towards Naruto saying, "Oh well…" That caught the attention of our little friend and his only intelligent reply was, "Huh?" Mizuki smiled as he was reeling in the catch so to speak and continued, "Let me tell you a little special secret on how to graduate…" Naruto was shocked and happy at the same time since he would finally graduate and so sat there listening to Mizuki-sensei with full attention. This action got a chuckle out of Mizuki since the kid didn't know what he was up to.

_**Nighttime Hokage's **__**Residence**_

Later that night, Naruto had just entered the Hokage's Residence and on his way to the Hokage's room. Mizuki-sensei told him that there was a secret room that contain a vault that contained all the scrolls of the village and told him how to get there and which scroll to take. Mizuki-sensei also told him to be conscious of the ANBU and other ninja that usually work in the tower. He also told him that it was a test to see that he can infiltrate a secure location or not. Naruto looked around as he walking down the hallway to the Hokage's room. He saw the door and silently opened looked around to see if anyone was there. Naruto signed as he had held his breath when he had started to open the door. He walked in and took a deep breath, he walked to the center of the room and said to himself, "Oh Thank Kami-sama … nobody is here, Dattebayo." But as he was about to walk towards the secret room when he and jumped as he heard someone talk to him. That someone was the Sandaime Hokage and he said to the boy as he exited the secret room, "Naruto what are you doing at my home in my office at this hour?"

Naruto did not know what to do. The old Hokage walked up behind him. So he did the first thing that came to his mind and shouted, "**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" That jutsu was too much for the poor old hokage not that he was weak but because he was an old pervert. It surprised him, he just took one look at the girl that Naruto had transformed, and he shot back with nasty nosebleed to fall on the floor. Naruto looked at him in his henge and saw that the old man had been knocked out cold. Naruto reverted to himself and signed thought, "_So much for the strongest ninja in the village…I am disappointed Jiji … I never thought you were like everyone else…hahahaha_!" He started to walk to the secret room. As he entered, he found an enormous vault with a large number of writing that had started from the center of the vault and stretched to the corners of the said vault. In the center was a square that had a handle on it to open the vault.

Luckily, the vault was not closed shut so Naruto pulled at the handle to open it. However, he found out that it was a little too heavy for him but he kept pulling and pulling until he felt it moved. He pulled it a bit more and saw that he can enter. Therefore, he stopped, started to walk in to the vault and found a room bigger than the Hokage's office and was covered with scrolls of every size and color. As he walked on in the vault, he saw a table with a few scrolls on it but did not seem to interest him. Then he came across a furthest wall had a rather large bookcase a sign on it saying in big bold red kanji "For the Hokage's Eyes only!" Naruto saw that as a challenge and when to the wall with the bookcase and he saw a closed area in the middle of bookcase. He saw a little crack and used his nails to open it and to his surprise, he found a secret compartment containing three scrolls. He started to look around and register everything he saw inside secret compartment.

He saw three large scrolls. They were different then the other ones in the room and were of different color too. The first one was a jet black scroll with white sealing rope tied around it and had no other symbols on it but it's color was petrifying as it seemed that it absorbing light but it had no evil or intimidating presence rather a mysterious and powerful one. The second one was white, not dull white no but the most concentrated and brightest white he had ever seen and it was crimson red on the sides of the scroll with a red spiral design on it. Same as the first scroll it also had a powerful aura but it had brilliant presence opposite to the first one. Lastly, the last scroll was rather plain with a light yellow base with two green lines on each of its sides and the line on the edge was thicker than the inner line and had the word 'Fūin no Sho' written on it in black.

"'_Fūin__ no Sho__' that's the scroll that Mizuki-sensei told me about_…" He thought as he pulled the rather large scroll he heard a clang sound and noticed a jet-black sword that he had never seen before. "What's this? A sword…what is it doing here?" he asked not getting an answer he started to reading the sword with his eyes. The sword was total black, no shiny _jet black_ the same color if not darker than the black scroll. The _Tsu__b__a_ was a tightly coiled spiral and it was same color as the blade of the sword. The _Tsu__k__a_ tied using black _sukamaki_ cloth and the cloth beneath it was crimson red. It was an entrancing sword and had a deep and powerful force within it that drew Naruto towards it. Naruto shook his head he never knew anything about swords but how did he know every detail about this one in particular. Nevertheless, Naruto shook his head and stopped himself when he remembered that he had to take the scroll and use it outside the Hokage Residence. As he turns to run, Naruto failed to notice that the black scroll started to vibrate and an array of seals appeared around it indicating activation. Naruto already had left the room when the seals covered the scroll completely and then it just a flash of light and it vanished in to thin air but none was the wiser. He pulled the rather large scroll and ran as fast as his legs can carry him with the scroll tied to his back. He reached the window and jumped out.

Naruto reached his usual training place, sat on the ground, and unfurled the scroll. He said to himself, "Now, let see… What do we have here that I can learn? Okay the first jutsu says '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**'?" Naruto then growled and said, "What the hell? Why does have to start with the one I am bad at? Kuso!" Then he noticed some information the jutsu. He found out that the '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**' has some secret uses other than distraction or used to out-number his opponent. On the contrary, to common belief the '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**' was forbidden not for it being a Kinjutsu but that it could be a lethal jutsu if used incorrectly. '**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**' takes user's chakra and evenly distributes it among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. Therefore it would kill any ninja that has low chakra capacity as it will drain the user completely thus killing them. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but they usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones created will be roughly the same condition as the original.

The clones made from this jutsu unlike the **Bushin no Jutsu** are real copies; therefore, anything they learn in their 'existence' was pasted on to the user of the jutsu. Thus making them perfect scouts as when they see the intended target, they dispel themselves and send their information gathered to the original without returning. It is also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for 1 hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains 2 hours of training in 1 hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together.

Nevertheless like all Kinjutsu it has a harmful side effect as it will strain the user's mind from the training the clones and from the mental feedback the said user receives. Naruto did not understand most of it and file this information for later as he will ask either Hokage-jiji or Iruka-sensei. Then he become aware of other jutsu that he thought would be cool and started to train on those jutsu too. He found out that some were very easy while others near impossible, he continued to cuss and train.

_**Outside Hokage Residence - Mizuki**_

Mizuki was outside of the Hokage's Residence, spying on Naruto as he entered and exited the building making sure that he had the scroll on him. He saw Naruto jump out the window with the _Fūin__ no Sho_ attached to his back via rope and blurred towards the forest. Mizuki smiled evilly as his plan has started to bear fruit. He thought to himself, "_Now I have to start the second part of my plan…I have to wait and let the Hokage notice that the scroll is missing and order the shinobi to look for Naruto …So I have to wait no …"_ Mizuki was patient because he had to be in order to trick the village in taking the _Fūin__ no Sho_. He left the area and went to hishome as to prepare himself to leave Konohagakure No Sato.

30 minutes later, he had finished everything he needed. A ninja had come to his home telling him of how Naruto stole the _Fūin__ no Sho_and Mizuki acted as if he was shocked and told the ninja that he will inform Iruka as the Hokage had order a full-scale search for the boy. Mizuki agreed and went to his_ 'friend' _Iruka.

_**Iruka's Home**_

Iruka was laying on his bed in deep contemplation. He was thinking about what the Hokage had told him. The Hokage was explaining why Naruto acted the way he did.

_**{Flash Back}**_

"_Iruka, you know why Naruto acts the way he does?" Iruka stood quietly as he knew no answer to the Hokage's question since he did care about the boy at all. He shook his head negatively. The old man gave him a small, sad smile and replied, "Naruto act the way he acts because he is looking for attention. Do know who he reminds me of?"Iruka still did not know where this is going shook his head in the negative. Again the old Hokage smiled and said to young __Chūni__n, "Naruto reminds me of you when you were young my dear boy." This shocked Iruka as he knew that the Sandaime Hokage knows that he lost his parents at the Kyūbi attack twelve years ago. "Naruto didn't know his parents at all unlike you Iruka. Imagine the type of loneliness he was feeling and still feeling." The Hokage left the academy teaching Chūnin to think. _

_Iruka was shook to the core as he thought like the others that Naruto was the Kyūbi no Kitsune. He remembered the day as the Kyūbi killed his parents. The Kyūbi attacked the village for whatever reason and started to destroy the village and kill its shinobi. He could still remember it's evil chakra, it's roar, it's size and most of all its red, no it's crimson red like blood eyes that screamed death and destruction. Iruka was never this terrified before in his twelve years of living ever. He even got a cut on his face. Then there was another shockwave and his parents who were in battle told Iruka to get out of the battlefield. However, he would not listen to them so the resorted to ask one of their friends to take him to safety. Iruka refused saying he will help the ninja just lifted him up and dragged him to safety._

_**{End Flash Back}**_

Someone knocking at his door knocked Iruka out of his thoughts. He got up of his bed and thought to himself, "_Who would come at this hour of the night?"_ He signed and opened the door only to see Mizuki puffed, as he was starting to breathe heavily. He looked at Iruka with panic clearly on his face. Iruka did not know what to say so he asked him, "What is the matter, Mizuki?" Mizuki finally looked like he could talk shouted, "Naruto had stolen the legendary _Fūin__ no Sho_as a prank and the Hokage has ordered to meet him at the gate of hisResidence." Iruka was shocked that Naruto would do such a thing. He was scared that his fellow shinobi would not take this prank kindly. Then Iruka said to Mizuki, "Then just wait for me to wear my clothes I will be on my way." Then Mizuki said, "Iruka I will see you there." He then ran and vanished in the direction of the Hokage's Residence.

_**Outside Hokage Residence**_

The shinobi under the Hokage were furious and were about to go to kill Naruto. The Hokage had walked to his ninja and trying to calm them as they may do something that the village would regret later. A random shinobi shouted in anger, "Hokage-sama, we cannot let this slide as a childish prank!" Mizuki arrived just in time to hear another shinobi said, "The _Fūin no Sho_ is something so dangerous that the Shodai Hokage had to seal it to protect the village! If it is used in a wrong way it may spell disaster on our village, Hokage-sama!" There was one other shinobi added his two cents by saying, "If he was to get out of the village with the scroll it would cause a major problem to our village, Hokage-sama!" Then Iruka had just arrived and was surprised by his fellow ninja's words and was so angry and had to cling his jaws as he know that they might kill him if the find him. Then the Hokage had broken his silence ordering his ninja, "Hmm, it has been more than half a day since the scroll was taken. Hurry and bring Naruto back immediately!" His shinobi all replied in simultaneously "Hai!" The Hokage then signaled his shinobi to go by swinging his hand in a rising arc and the shinobi all vanished leaving a cloud of dust and smoke.

_**All around the village - An hour later**_

Iruka had stopped to catch his breath as he was looking for Naruto in one of his favorite place. He thought to himself, _"Naruto, where are you?"_ Then he remember a secret hut locate a bit far from his location where Naruto used to train there. _"Please be there Naruto."_ He prayed as he took off. At the same time Mizuki was armed to the teeth and had two rather large shuriken attached on his back as he was leaping and running at high speeds looking for the blond child. Mizuki smirked and mentally thought, _"I will spread word of what had Naruto done throughout the village. Then when I get to him, I will kill him making it seem that he had escaped the village with the scroll__. Then the Fūin no Sho will be all mine.__" _His smirk turned to a fully blown evil smile as he kept leaping away.

_**Konoha's Forest**_

Naruto was training on the jutsu he read on the _Fūin no Sho_. Since he had a couple of hours he found some jutsu he could perform easily and had grew tired sat down and started to was wheezing with his head down on the ground with the scroll attached to his back with a single line of cloth. He was busy catching his breath that he did not seem to notice someone was approaching him until his or her shadow had been on him. He then noticed and looked up to see Iruka glaring at him. He angrily said "Kora!…Naruto. "

Naruto looked at him with his a fox-like grin sniggering and started to rub the back of his head. A habit he developed when he was caught with his hand in the cook jar so to speak. Then he shouted at Iruka, "Oh! I found you. You nose bleeder!" Then Iruka reply angrily, "Baka! I found you! " Naruto looked like he did something great and Iruka had noticed that was not afraid or unhappy that he was caught and found it out of the ordinary.

Iruka also took notice of the boy's condition as he had some cuts ,scratches and dirt smudges and asked Naruto, "Hey Naruto, why are all beat up and what were you doing here?" Naruto who was still laughing said "He he he he he … You found me. I was learning some really cool jutsu." Iruka thought to himself, _"So… you were practicing here? Which was enough to damage your body too? What was he doing?"_ "Never mind that, Iruka-sensei! Ano sa, ano sa! I have learned a really cool jutsu! If I show you that I can do it you will graduate me, right?"

Iruka looked at the blond prankster intimately then asked, "Naruto, where did you get that scroll from?" Naruto grinned and flipped showing his back with the scroll attached to it to Iruka. He said, "Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it and where to find." Naruto exclaimed saying, "Mizuki-sensei said that if I show you the jutsu I have learned from that scroll. You will definitely graduate me!"_"Mizuki did what?"_ He mentally screamed. Then all of a sudden Iruka felt a killing intent and heard the sound of kunai flying through the air. He pushed Naruto forcefully away from him protecting him from the hail of kunai thrown at them.

One minute Naruto was talking to his favorite teacher and the next he found said teacher impaled by several kunai. He was shocked out of his mind then turned to the direction the kunai came from. He saw the smirking face of the asshole that did it and was even more surprise to see who did it. Mizuki they teacher who help him had just tried to kill him and Iruka-sensei. He did not understand anything anymore and first glanced at his favorite teacher and saw he was almost like a pincushion.

He then shouted, "Hey! Hey! What the fuck is going on here? Hey someone tell me something?" Mizuki said in a cold emotionless tone "Naruto give me the scroll!" "Naruto! Don't give Mizuki the scroll even if it costs you your life!" Iruka took a deep breath and pulled a couple of kunai out of his chest and abdomen. Luckily, he would live because his wounds were not deep enough to reach his vital organs but still hurt like hell. "Naruto the scroll you have with you is the Legendary _**Fūin no Sho**_. A dangerous scroll has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it. Mizuki had just used you to get the scroll for himself!"

Naruto was surprised was an understatement and glared angrily at Mizuki. "You fucking bastard! I will show you …," roared Naruto at the smirking traitor. Mizuki's smirk turned to a blown laughter, smiled at the increasing anger boy, and said, "Naruto, you know that that scroll is useless to you, so hand it over to me and I will kill you swiftly and mercifully." However, thought _"But before I put you out of your misery, I will add to your suffering you demon brat!"_ He continued saying "Naruto, do you know why everyone in this godforsaken village hates you so much? Huh, did you also know that there is a rule…" He was cut short by a shouting Iruka "Yanero Mizuki! It is forbidden…"

Mizuki smirked and continued saying "You know what happened twelve years ago, the Yondaime 'defeated' the Kyūbi no Yoko and he 'killed' it." He concentrated on the words defeat and killed. "The Yondaime did not kill the Kyūbi rather he sealed it in to a baby born on that night." This piece of information had shook Naruto badly but Mizuki did not stop. He said, "Naruto, Did you know that there is a rule? About you? Hmm…"

Naruto being the child that he is was curious about this rule and shouted at Mizuki "Rule? What rule are you talking about?" Mizuki smiled and said in a harsh and cruel way, "Oh … The rule is that nobody was allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Kyūbi no Yoko sealed in the body of a human." Naruto's reply was "HUH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Iruka was screaming for Mizuki to stop but he didn't listen. He again continued saying in a slow ecstasy tone "That means you are the Kyūbi No Kitsune…the Biju that killed Iruka's parents and was about to destroy Konohagakure No Sato.""You were sealed up the same Hokage that you admired and…" Iruka shouted "STOP IT MIZUKI!" But it fell on deaf ears as he positioned himself to deliver the final nail on the coffin so to speak. He finally said "You have been lied to by everyone. Didn't you find it odd that everyone in this village hated you? Even Iruka he is the same too. He actually hates you too!" Naruto remembered the cold stares and the hatred from the people of the village when he was younger. He started to cry in anger and sadness as he closed his eyes and continued to cry his heart out while subconsciously drawing out gigantic amounts of chakra out of his body. Naruto was shouting and cursing saying "Chikushō Chikushō Chikushō!" Naruto's body was in a crouching stance and hair was standing tall as his chakra was radiating out of him. Iruka saw the sadness and anger Naruto was releasing and felt it too. But what nobody knew was that a series of barcode like seals appeared on his head.

The ones on his forehead were horizontal bars that started from the middle and branched out to four directions making an X pattern on his forehead. But at the back of his head was a barcode seal that seemed to create the same patterned but vertical seals instead. Then the seals both the one on the forehead and the one at the back of the neck reached each other and crossed over each other. The seals have covered his entire cranium and the seals then cancelled each other out and shattered. But Naruto did feel a thing as the process occurred as the forehead seal was covered with his green goggles and the seal on his neck and the rest of his head by his hair and the burr made by his explosive chakra, so no one knew what happened.

Mizuki took of one of his huge shuriken off his back and began to spin it like a buzz saw. Even furthering Naruto's pain he added "Nobody will ever accept you!" Iruka remembered what the Sandaime Hokage told him about the boy. _"He's never knew a parent's love…He is also hated by the village because of that incident…He's seeking acknowledgement of his very own existence in any possible way. So to get attention he … makes a lot of trouble. He acts tough but he is truly suffering inside."_

Mizuki finally said "That scroll you carry is the same one used to seal you up! So good bye brat I hope you rot in hell!" With that said Mizuki thought it was time to put the brat out of his misery and threw the large spinning shuriken at the grief stricken boy to finish him off. Naruto saw Mizuki throw the shuriken at him and started to crawl to trying to save himself. Then he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh and bone and saw blood splattered on the ground. He looked up only to see favorite teacher take the huge shuriken in the back to protect him. Iruka was bleeding from his mouth and a few drops of blood fell on Naruto's right cheek.

Naruto asked in a quiet small voice "Naze?" Iruka said "My… My parents… After they died I had nobody to compliment me, talk to me or to acknowledge me … I was so sad back then…" Iruka started to remember what he had done as a child. He remembered that he had acted the same way if not exactly like Naruto did and it hurt him seeing Naruto like that. How lonely it was to be alive and seeing everyone happy with their families while he was alone at his home. His eyes started to water and the tears started to fall as he looked at Naruto with his emotional eyes.

Iruka started by saying "Naruto… Yeah I know that you have been through a lot of pain too, haven't you? I am very sorry, Naruto if I had done my job better you would have felt that pain…the pain of loneliness…" Naruto looked at his sensei with widen eyes as to how his sensei know of his pain. But he remembered Mizuki's words and started to run while said person scowled. As Naruto started to run Iruka called out to him but he didn't stop and kept on running.

Mizuki smirked as he used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to get behind Iruka and said while laughing "Hehehehe…Sumimasem…But Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You and I both saw those eyes of his earlier. Those were not the eyes of a human being but the eyes of an angry Akuma…hehehehe…" Iruka started to take very deep gulps of air as he prepared himself to pull out the intruding object imbedded in his back. When he reached for overly large shuriken and pulled it out. He stood up, turned slowly towards Mizuki's direction, and throws the shuriken at him.

Mizuki just smirks and lazily evade the weapon. "Naruto … is not… like that!" said Iruka as he drew his breath. "Either way it matter little to me as I am going to kill him, take the _**Fūin no Sho**_ and then come back to finish you." Then as he finished what he was say Mizuki leaped to the trees using his speed to run after Naruto. Iruka started to stand thinking, "_No way am I going to let you kill Naruto Mizuki!"_ and leaped after the traitor who was once his best friend.

_**In The Village**_

The Konoha ninja gathered in the middle of a clearing in front of the Hokage Resident and one of them shouted, "We should have killed him and save ourselves this trouble!" Another random ninja shouted adding, "We should get to him before he releases the demon's power! If you were to locate the brat then kill him immediately as he is far too dangerous now!" All the ninja shouted in approval and started to scatter in every direction in the village.

_**Hokage Resident**_

The old Hokage was using his Hijutsu **Tōmegane no Jutsu** with a special crystal ball. The Hokage can see and track anyone but there is a catch. The user must know that person's chakra pattern or it will not work. Also has a perverted advantage to someone who masters it. He chokes at the memory and clears his throat with a cough. _"Now is not the time for these kinds of thoughts…"_and signs heavily. _"Naruto are supposed to be a genius who made his own taijutsu style at the age of 5. Kami-sama … what happen to you, Naruto?"_ He snapped out of his muse felt a high burst in Naruto's chakra pattern. He quietly said "**Hijutsu: Tōmegane no Jutsu**." His crystal started to glow and showed him Naruto whom was rescued by Iruka who in turn took the kunai attack instead of the boy. He saw how Mizuki broke the law and told Naruto of the Kyūbi no Yoko. This made Naruto afraid more than ever and since he has the _**Fūin no Sho… **_Naruto could break the seal on the Kyūbi and release it … But it was a one in a million possibility but still a possibility. As Hokage, he had to think of all options since the good of the village came first but he never thought that Naruto might actually do it to spite the village. He kept on looking at Naruto who was running away.

_**Konoha's Forest**_

Naruto was running from Mizuki who is trying to kill him who has Iruka following is trying to stop his once best friend from killing an innocent child. Iruka got to Naruto first, got to his side, and said "Hurry! Pass me the _**Fūin no Sho**_. Mizuki is after it!" Naruto held back on a branch and suddenly shot shoulder-tackled Iruka who fell towards the harsh ground rolling. Naruto skidded to a stop. 'Iruka' looked at Naruto with deep scowl and said "How?" then a puff of smoke appeared showing Mizuki had used the **Henge no Jutsu**, "How did you know I was not Iruka?" 'Naruto' slumped as he held the rather large scroll and used the tree behind him as support he lean his back on it as he fell and sat on the ground. He laughed as a familiar smoke appeared and revealed an injured Iruka and a log, "Because I'm Iruka!" Mizuki smirked and replied only with an "I see…"

A couple of feet from where the Chūnin where standing was Naruto hiding behind a tree still holding that burden of a scroll. He was concentrating on hearing what they had to say to each other. Mizuki broke the silence first and said while laugh evilly, "Hehehehe… You even transformed to the one that killed your parents to protect him?" "I would not let you have the scroll you bastard!" shouted Iruka. "You know Iruka you are an idiot. Naruto and I are the same. " replied Mizuki with a smirk. Iruka did understand and asked, "The same?" Meanwhile Naruto was listening to this conversation with out most attention. "If you use the skills and jutsu in that scroll, you can do whatever you want with the powerful jutsu. " explained Mizuki. He continued saying "There is no way that that the _**Kyūbi no Yōko**_ wouldn't try to use that kind of power. Unlike what you're assuming…" Iruka then surprised Naruto by confirming Mizuki claim by replying "Yeah…" Naruto felt like he was stabbed by kunai while narrowing his eyes in anger and thought _"Damn! I knew it! I see it now… Even Iruka-sensei deep down …doesn't acknowledge either!"_ The dark thoughts in Naruto's head stopped the moment he heard Iruka say "The _Kyūbi no Yōko _would do that…But Naruto is different." Iruka took a deep breath and said "He is … I mean I acknowledge him as one of my excellent students." Naruto heard this and he was shocked senseless. "He may be not the hardest worker… and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the _**Kyūbi no Yōko **_and never was." Naruto slumped and hugged the scroll, as he was touch by Iruka's words. "He is a member of Konohagakure no Sato. He is …" Naruto now is in full-blown tears of happiness and sadness as he received acknowledgement from his favorite teacher. Then Iruka said with conclusively "He is Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato!"

Mizuki cursed mentally as he looked angrily at Iruka since he had nothing to say. Then he said "Okay, whatever…" as he unbuckled his second huge shuriken. Iruka saw him and tried to move but his wounds were too extensive. He yelled as the pain increased and even started to bleed more. "Iruka …I said I would take care of you later. But I am changing my mind as you are becoming a bother." Exclaimed Mizuki as he held out his shuriken. He readied his aim and started to make the large shuriken spin rapidly while Iruka mentally thought, "_So this is my end huh?_" He shouted "HURRY UP AND DIE!" He leaned for the kill and at the same time Iruka thought it was his end. Mizuki was about to let it fly and finish Iruka then all of a sudden he was attacked and knocked back by none other than our young hero, Uzumaki Naruto. The shuriken missed Iruka by a mile and crashed into some tree branch as Naruto skidded to a stop while still holding the _**Fūin no Sho**_. Naruto stood up and had a very angry look in his eyes. He stared into Mizuki's eyes as he judged him. He still was holding the large scroll on the ground.

"Don't even think of touching Iruka-sense or I will kill you!" "Baka! Why did you come out? RUN AWAY!" yelled Iruka at the boy who ignored him. "SHUT UP! A PUNK LIKE YOU I'LL KILL IN ONE SHOT!" shouted back at Naruto. "Kezo yaro! Try it and I will return the pain a thousand fold!" Naruto is now placing his fingers and hands in a unique hand seal. His index and middle finger in both hands crossed each other with right hand parallel to his face while the other was parallel to the ground. Iruka was shocked, as he knew that techniques from that scroll are very difficult and dangerous but could not believe it. Mizuki blindly taunted Naruto saying "THEN DO IT BAKA KITSUNE!" Naruto obliged and with a mighty shout he said "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" and hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto copies appeared surrounding both the Chūnin. Mizuki was shocked better yet out right scared at this development, as he looked everywhere terrified only to see the damn brat's clones started to say "WHAT? What's going on here?" He was looking all around him as he stumbled and fell on his ass out of fear. "WHAT'S WRONG? COME AT ME! WEREN'T YOU GOING TO KILL ME WITH ONE SHOT?" taunted Naruto. Iruka was speechless and only thought "_Naruto … you…_" Naruto and his clones all spoke, "WELL THEN IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ANYTHING I WILL START THING OFF THEN!" Mizuki could only scream as he received the beating of a lifetime. "I think I went a little too far…hehehe" said Naruto as he rubbed that back of his head. Iruka was shocked as much as he was proud of Naruto. He now knows that Naruto will definitely surpass all the previous Hokages. Then he called the blond boy saying "Naruto, come here. There is something I want to give you."

_**Outside Hokage Residence**_

The shinobi were restless as one asked the group "Has anyone seen him yet?" "No!" answered the group. The group was shouting and acting like headless chickens then the Hokage came forth with calm smile and his favorite smoking pipe. The shinobi acknowledge their leader, "Hokage-sama! What do we do now? He might as well be gone by now!" The old professor smiled at his shinobi that puzzled them. "He'll be back soon…" was all they heard from their strongest ninja and most prominent leader.

_**Konoha's Forest**_

"Iruka-sensei, can I open my eyes now?" asked an anxious Naruto and to which Iruka answer, "Wait a second Naruto." He finished what he was doing and stepped back. He smiled at Naruto and affectionately said, "You can open them now and congratulations, Naruto. You have graduated and is now a full member of the Konoha Shinobi Corp." Naruto opens his eyes shocked in disbelieve. His eyes started to water in the rims as tears began to form. He jumped and hugged his favorite sensei forgetting that he was injured and in pain. He pushed to the ground started crying say that his teacher was the greatest and all that. Iruka had also tears in his eyes but to contrary, they were tears of pain and agony. "Itai! You I am hurt and stop hugging me! Naruto let go now!" Naruto laughed as the dawn of a new day begins.


End file.
